The time of your lives
by Silent Lin Kuei
Summary: A child is taken into the care of five kombatants. But will all of them be willing? R@R (P.s to those who dont know; dont freak out I just changed my pen name to "Silent Lin Kuei ".)
1. Chapter 1

_**The time of your lives**_

_**(A chaptered fanfic if there was one more roommate within the temple. Read and enjoy for a lot of strange fun.)**_

_(The morning was grey and foggy. Raiden had promised that there was going to be a rain shower that day; except he didn't tell the next surprise that he had in store. The warriors that lived within Raidens temple were all having their early morning coffee, completely unaware of the event that was about to occur.)_

_Raiden: (comes within the kitchen, and makes himself tea.) Good morning my kombatants. A little too early for strong coffee, don't you think? _

_Kitana: Not when you've stayed up all night listening to Sub-Zero, and Liu Kang have a conversation in their sleep. (Yawns) I hate it when they do that, it freaks me out. _

_Scorpion: (waving at the air, and gags on his donut) And I hate it when you yawn, you stink!_

_(Raiden laughs softly, and turns to see Sub-Zero and Liu Kang walk in the kitchen, yawning and rubbing their eyes.)_

_Liu Kang: That sure was a good sleep and I don't think I woke up once._

_Sub-Zero: I slept like a baby._

_(Raiden stands up and walks over to the kitchen doorway.)_

_Raiden: I've something to tell you all this morning and I expect to see all in the counsel room after breakfast; and I mean A.S.A.P._

_(Raiden leaves.)_

_Sub-Zero: (scratches his butt) What was that all about?_

_Scorpion: (stares disgusted) He probably wants you to take more baths._

_Liu Kang: (steals one of Scorpions donuts) It's probably not important; just maybe some business the old man wants us to take care of._

_Kitana: I sure hope that's all it is; I can't stand another camper in this temple. Having two next to my room is punishment enough._

_Sub-Zero: (whispers to Liu Kang) Remember Tanya?_

_(They start to snicker, and then eventually burst out laughing.)_

_Kitana: That wasn't funny! I heard whose name you said!_

_Liu-Kang: That girl could cut some cheese!_

_Scorpion: Remember the scented tree's Kitana kept trying to put up?_

_Sub-Zero: Yeah, Tanya was allergic to mint!_

_Liu Kang: So much for that idea!_

_(The guy's continue to laugh, leaving Kitana brewing over her coffee. Just then Raiden enters the kitchen.)_

_Raiden: Hey, I told you I wanted your asses in the counsel room, A.S.A.P.!_

_(Everyone rushes out to the counsel room only to see a small child wearing a chicken leg shirt, and black jeans standing next to Raidens throne.)_

_Sub-Zero: Who?!_

_Liu Kang: …_

_Kitana: What!?_

_Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!_

_Raiden: NO! (Catches Scorpions spear)_

_(Raiden takes this time to walk to his throne, and hold on to Scorpions weapon; for safety measures.)_

_Sub-Zero: (whispers to Scorpion) Attacking a child; shame on you, Scorpion._

_Scorpion: Shut up._

_Raiden: This is Rashidal. She's seventeen, and I've taken her into my care. So she'll be staying with us._

_Liu Kang: Raiden, why? _

_(Raiden sighs and looks at some of his favorite kombatants.)_

_Raiden: Well for one you are all full grown, and it's been awhile since I've had a child in my care._

_Kitana: But a teenager? Do you have any idea of how obnoxious they can be?_

_Raiden: (pats Rashidal's head) Yes, but this one is different in a way. I think you may find this one to be a bit more appealing._

_Liu Kang: I hope you have plenty of aspirins, Raiden; all teenagers do is talk on the phone; and cry about boys._

_Scorpion: (crosses arms) And not to mention that they never do anything, but lay around all day._

_(Raiden gets up and stands in front of the warriors.)_

_Raiden: I'm ashamed of all of you, she just arrived today and hasn't even done anything; and all you can do is judge because Rashidal is a teenager._

_(All the warriors hang their heads in shame, except for Scorpion who has his arms still crossed; due to lack of trust and understanding.)_

_Raiden: I'm leaving on an expedition today and I'm leaving Rashidal in your care. I expect you to all have a better attitude when I come back. Or else, I'll make you clean the acid room._

_All: Yes, Raiden._

_(Raiden walks to Rashidal and tells her something the others can't hear.)_

_Raiden: They shouldn't give you any trouble, Rashidal. You should be fine; go ahead and unpack your things. (Puts his hand on her shoulder.)I'll see you tonight._

_Rashidal: But what if I can't get along with them? I'll be left alone all day._

_Raiden: Nonsense, my child. There are plenty of things to do within the temple; I'm sure you'll figure it out._

_Rashidal: Yes, Raiden._

_(Raiden pats her on the head and starts to walk out of the room; then turns and gives Scorpion a look that obviously says "Don't touch one hair on her head or else…". He throws Scorpion his weapon, and then he is gone.)_

_Scorpion: I'm going to the training room; __**NO ONE**__ bother me!_

_(With that Scorpion walks out and down the hall, leaving the others to stand alone with Rashidal.)_

_Liu-Kang: …So._

_Sub-Zero: (coughs)_

_Kitana: I guess we better get you unpacked. (Takes Rashidal by the shoulder gently.)_

_(Everyone walks to Rashidal's room, right next to Liu Kang's and across Scorpions.)_

_Sub-Zero: (whispering) What do we do with her after this?_

_Liu Kang: (whispering back) I guess we just stick with her for the rest of the day, besides if she can go this long without asking "Do you have a phone" she's obviously not that bad._

_(After awhile they walk inside Rashidal's room, a simple room. In which it only held a bed, small desk, and nightstand with a lamp on it.)_

_Liu Kang: If you like when you're finished unpacking you can meet us back in the counsel room._

_Sub-Zero: Yeah, and we can show you around; and perhaps show you how to fight._

_(Rashidal stares at the warriors in front of her, and puts a small smile on her face, in which they return. At that moment Scorpion comes upstairs and slams himself in his room.)_

_Sub-Zero: I wouldn't bother too much with him for now. He's not used to kids, if you ask me I think he's throwing a tantrum._

_Kitana: But you're okay as long as you stick around us. Just don't… just don't walk anywhere near him for awhile._

_Liu Kang: (walks to the bedroom door) We'll see you in a little while. Is that okay?_

_Rashidal: (nods) Yes, I'll see you down there._

_(Sub-Zero, Kitana, and Liu Kang walk through the door, but Liu Kang stops short.)_

_Liu Kang: You'll like it here, I promise. It's not as bad as it seems._

_Rashidal: Thanks…uh?_

_Liu Kang: Liu Kang, I'll see you later._

_(At that moment Scorpion opens his door for a moment and slaps a DO NOT ENTER sign on his door and shuts it.)_

_Liu Kang: Yeah, you're going to have a lot of fun here._

_**(Will Raiden come home to find Rashidal in one piece? Will Kitana keep drinking her strong coffee? And will Scorpion add his signature to his sign? READ AND REVIEW!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Anger management and Tantrums**_

_**This chapter is exactly what it says. I hope you enjoy the random humor, and wackiness I put in here. (I do not own the goat and Doritos commercial, or any of the mentioned characters here.) **_

_(Rashidal has finished putting away all that she owned; which in that case wasn't very much. An art set, a couple of books, a stuffed animal, her clothes, and a picture of Raiden.)_

_Rashidal: (looking at the picture) Your as close of a father as I'm ever going to get._

_(Unknowingly Kitana comes within the room, while Rashidal is in her own world looking at the picture of her father figure.)_

_Kitana: What do you have there?_

_Rashidal: (startled) Oh… nothing. Just a picture._

_Kitana: I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you heard me come in. (sees Raidens face in the picture frame; barely under Rashidal's arm.)_

_Kitana: A picture of Raiden? _

_(Rashidal looks down sadly, and nods.)_

_Kitana: Why?_

_Rashidal: He's the only family I have now._

_(Kitana sits on Rashidals bed and gently pulls Rashidal to join her.)_

_Kitana: Your not alone; you have me, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion._

_Rashidal: I beg to differ; he doesn't even like me. Already, he can't stand me._

_Kitana: Well he'll take some time. He's not the most understanding of creatures._

_(Sub-Zero comes through the doorway to see the two girls sitting on the bed.)_

_Sub-Zero: Oh no, you two are probably talking about our butts or something; aren't you? Well I'll be the first to tell you, I have the best looking one in this temple._

_Kitana: Don't worry, we are not talking about you or Liu Kangs butt's._

_Liu Kang: (comes in the room) Say what?_

_Sub-Zero: They are talking about our butts._

_Liu Kang: (Giant eyes) Why, don't you have something else to talk about at 7:00 in the morning?_

_Kitana: Speaking of such I didn't have much of a breakfast this morning._

_Sub-Zero: We have three different kinds of juices. I wouldn't touch any of Raidens prune juice though._

_Liu-Kang: We also have a billion boxes of pop-tarts. (looks at Rashidal.) I'll race you to the pantry._

_Rashidal: Your on!_

_(They race down the stairs, leaving Sub-Zero and Kitana behind.)_

_Kitana: She's really going to like living here._

_Sub-Zero: Yeah, that is if Mr. Lobster pants can get along with her._

_Scorpion: I am not a Lobster!_

_(Sub-Zero and Kitana turn to see a red faced, glaring Scorpion in the doorway.)_

_Sub- Zero: No, but you sure do snap like one._

_Scorpion: Can it Frozone! You can't just tell me to get along with someone when I don't want to. Besides you can't tell me what to do… human._

_Sub-Zero: Watch what you say, specter. Otherwise I'll send you back to that soulnado._

_Scorpion: What if your not strong enough to do so, frosty the snowman!?_

_Kitana: That's enough, Scorpion!_

_(Scorpion gets in Sub-Zero's face.)_

_Scorpion: It's not enough, because all I know is Sub- Zero is going to get Frost on a leash and tell her to sic me! So much for frostbite!_

_Sub-Zero: That's it!_

_(Sub-Zero freezes Scorpion in the middle of his evil cackling and slaps him silly. Meanwhile Liu Kang and Rashidal are racing down the main hallway to the kitchen.)_

_Liu Kang: Looks like I'm going to be the winner!_

_Rashidal: Think again!_

_(Rashidal does a sharp turn into the kitchen, leaving Liu Kang to accidentally run into a flower arrangement.)_

_Rashidal: (Filled with glee) I did it! I win! (Opens the pantry door.) Wha…!_

_Liu Kang: (Picking cherry blossoms out of his hair.)What's the matter?_

_Rashidal: (Screams like the goat off the Doritos commercial.) Ahhh!(sees the empty pantry… with no pop-tarts) Ahhh!_

_Kitana: (coming through the door.) What's going on in here?_

_Rashidal: (appauled, eyes bigger than her face.) There aren't anymore pop-tarts…_

_Sub-Zero: (Just in time to hear Rashidal's last comment.) Yes there is… Well not exactly what you had in mind; since those regular ones are Raidens._

_Rashidal: (curls her lip in disgust) Those are nasty! There isn't any source of sugar on those things whatsoever!_

_Liu Kang: (Looks boredly at the the "ordinary " pop-tarts) Tell me about it._

_Kitana: Calm down, Rashidal. We are going to the store later on, so we'll be able to buy anything we need._

_Sub-Zero: That is weird though. I could've sworn there was at least a dozen boxes of different pop-tarts in there._

_(At that time Scorpion comes in with a pop-tart wrapper stuck in his belt, and Fudge pop-tart crumbs on his mask. Unaware that Rashidal is within the kitchen.)_

_Scorpion: (crunching on the last bit of pop-tart) …What?_

_Rashidal: You!_

_Scorpion: Yes, me. _

_Rashidal: You ate them all!_

_(Scorpion thinks for a second to understand what Rashidal is refering he understands, and smirks coldly.)_

_Scorpion: Oh wait, did you want some? Oops. (Takes his finger and swipes the rest of the pop-tart crumbs and licks it under his mask.)_

_(Everybody stares at Scorpion, mostly wondering how he managed to eat twelve stinkn boxes of pop-tarts.)_

_Rashidal: I can already tell that we are not going to get along very well._

_Scorpion: Naw, you think?_

_Sub-Zero: (angrily) Shut up will you, Hanzo?_

_Scorpion: Don't call me by my first name! You know that I…!_

_Kitana: (interrupts) Alrighty, let's go now everybody. Their having coupon day at the market. You can finally use those coupons Sub-Zero._

_Sub-Zero: (punches the air) Alright!_

_(Kitana takes Rashid by the shoulder and heads for the door, with Sub-Zero and Liu Kang following behind.)_

_Liu Kang: You coming, Scorpion?_

_Scorpion: (pissed off) No thanks, go without me. (Under his breath) Stupid kid…_

_Liu Kang: I'm telling Raiden._

_Scorpion: Nooooooooo!_

_**(Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! IF Liu Kang does tell on Scorpion if looks like he is going to have to clean the acid room. More humor and mischeif will return! R R)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's about time**_

_**(Chapter 3)**_

_**(This chapter is going to be just as wacky as the last one. Thanks for all your patience my viewers. Read and enjoy.)**_

_(True to his word Raiden made anyone who didn't behave clean the acid room. Which explained Scorpion's presence within; holding a push broom, and bucket. Not only was he stuck cleaning this giant, steaming, creepy room. He was also alone; considering Raiden had just got back in time to go to the market with the others.)_

_Scorpion: Stupid stinkin…dirty dead room. (Scrubbing and complaining under his breath.) Why is it always me to get the grunt work?_

_(Now Scorpion wasn't the laziest of the Kombatants, but neither was he the most willing to not complain numerous times.)_

_Scorpion: This place stinks! The acids burning my fingers, I can barely breath in here,… and what are you looking at?!_

_(Scorpion glared angrily at the dead skeleton hanging by one arm on the wall. That was indeed the creepiest room in the entire temple.)_

_Scorpion: Damn Liu Kang, masters pet, and tattletale!_

_(While Scorpion huffed and complained in the acid room ,at least twenty miles away the "Little China" market was crowding with coupon fans in the front entrance area; trying to get a good bargain on rice and rootbeer.)_

_Raiden: Alright, since we are out of many important items at home we all have to…_

_Liu Kang: Cookies! (Runs into one of the isles)_

_Sub-Zero: I got coupons! (Runs into frozen food section)_

_(Raiden just looks at the two crazy kombatants, and shakes his head.)_

_Raiden: Well as I was saying… (Looks at Rashidal and Kitana) I have a list of things that need to be bought for the upcoming month. I also brought Scorpions list of needs as well._

_Kitana: (looks at the list) Does he really even need half of things on here? I mean look at some of this; hair conditioner, Sweet Stuff magazine, catapult, Junior mints, and a shaver? Last time I checked Scorpion didn't even have hair._

_Raiden: Well that's just him. (Looks toward the entrance area where Liu Kang is tugging for a cart from an elderly looking man.)_

_Raiden: (Looks back at Kitana and Rashidal) But please do not hesitate to look for your own needs. This is market day of course; please take all the time you need._

_(As Raiden walks away to the produce section and takes Liu Kang by the ear just as he was passing by the store entrance, Kitana looks at the list Raiden had given to her earlier.)_

_Kitana: Well here are the things we need for the temple; toilet paper, pop-tarts, toothpaste, all average household things. All except for this item right here; a large pig._

_Rashidal: A large pig?_

_Kitana: Yes, Sub-Zero is a gourmet chef. He used to cook for Mortal Kombat banquets all the time._

_Rashidal: What happened after that?_

_Kitana: Onaga got heartburn and Sub-Zero was the first to experience it._

_Rashidal: Ouch._

_Kitana: (shakes her head) He was never the same after that._

_(They see Sub-Zero a short distance away looking at ads, and then burping loudly when he gets's to the one about heart burn.)_

_Sub-Zero: Oh, excuse me. (Turns to see a mother taking away her child, who was standing next to Sub-Zero.)_

_Rashidal: What do you need me to do? I can get the pig if you want._

_Kitana: That'd be fine. I have to get some vanilla wafers for the banana pudding I'm going to make._

_Rashidal: Do you need any bananas?_

_Kitana: (walking away with list in hand) Oh no, Liu Kang has a banana tree growing in his room. They are always sprouting there. _

_(Rashidal sees Raiden at the checkout line already.)_

_Sindel: (wearing market apron) Sir, this doesn't seem to be scanning. I'm going to have to get a price check._

_Raiden: (nervously) Oh no please, maybe your not doing it right._

_Sindel: (picks up mic that connects to speakers.) Price check on Proxies Prune juice: extra fiber!_

_Raiden: (groans and covers face) Why?_

_(Rashidal walks to the farthest part in the market where all the meat is cut and stored. Without noticing Cyrax is following her. Curiously, considering that he has yet to meet her.)_

_Rashidal: How much is it going to be? What if I don't have enough?_

_Cyrax: Don't worry about it. By the looks of it, you'll have enough._

_(Startled by the new voice Rashidal turns around.)_

_Cyrax: Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I thought maybe you'd be lost. By the way the meat storing isn't in the market. It's a bit off a distance to the back._

_Rashidal: Oh really? Well, I've never been here, so could you maybe help me out?_

_Cyrax: Sure. The name is Cyrax, I am a cyborg ninja._

_Rashidal: I'm Rashidal, and I'm a seventeen year old kid._

_Cyrax: I take by your nervousness that your family will be leaving soon._

_Rashidal: When you see Raiden at the front already, with his personal items you can bet I'm going to leave soon._

_(Inter com turns on.)_

_Sindel: (Intercom) Price checks on peachy sneeze… (Raidens voice in the back) Sorry, Peachy breeze deodorant._

_Rashidal: Do you think we could make it on time?_

_Cyrax: Of course, with the short cut I found we will make it there in no time._

_(Cyrax and Rashidal run into the outside garden area, tripping over bags of rocks, fertilizer, and tools before quickly taking a curve into the back of the meat market. In which they scared chickens, ran into cows, and ran into pig mud.)_

_Butcher: (Yelling in Chinese)_

_Kung-Lao: Hey! What are you doing back here?!_

_(Butcher and Kung Lao, followed by various other workers; chase after the "criminals"._

_Cyrax: Beat it kid! I got the pig right here._

_(Cyrax hands Rashidal the pig in its package. How he did that who knows?)_

_Rashidal: What about you? I can't let you get in trouble for my mess._

_Cyrax: What mess I'm a cyber Ninja! (Does a backwards jump into a henhouse.)_

_Rashidal: Well at least that is over… now to get out of here without getting into anymore trouble._

_(Rashidal takes her time getting out of the meat market, as to not get caught by anyone; for taking the" free" pig.)_

_Rashidal: I hope Raiden never finds out about this, or he's sure to grill my hide._

_(Meanwhile Kitana, Raiden, and the others were waiting at the front of the market. Raiden and Kitana were a bit worried, considering that Raiden probably already knew that Rashidal didn't know where the meat market was. At the same time Sub-Zero and Liu Kang were arguing about the expired coupons that they'd been saving up over the past few months.)_

_Sub-Zero: I'm telling you, I don't think she even wanted to scan them._

_Liu Kang: She scanned them as many times as she scanned Raidens socks. They are no good!_

_Raiden: Silence!_

_Kitana: Did Rashidal even know where the meat market was?_

_Liu Kang: Probably not, the little squirt probably never knew._

_(From a distance Rashidal was quickly running through the isles trying to get to the group before they took off without her.)_

_Rashidal: (Running into Noob) Sorry sir. (Stepping on Mileena's foot) I'm sorry ma'am. (Hit Johnny Cage in the face with the pig) Sorry if you get salmonella!_

_(Everything got so crowded that Rashidal decided to take a short cut under a table. Except for the fact that she forgot to check what was going on around the table.)_

_Rashidal: (Under long table) There's the entrance, and there's Raiden! _

_(Above table)_

_Shang-Tsun: Hello Chili competitors, Let's get ready for diarreah! I mean Chili!_

_(Everyone cheers and licks their lips for chili.)_

_Shang Tsun: First Chili competitor, Oooonaga!_

_(Onaga comes to the table with boiling chili in his pot.)_

_Shang Tsun: Are you ready Ona…_

_(Rashidal tries to crawl out from under the table without disturbing anything, though she fails as her hindquarters hit the table so suddenly that it tips many bowls and pots of chili over.)_

_Onaga: What the Armageddon are you doing!?_

_(Onaga's hot chili filled pot falls over the edge and partly lands on Rashidal.)_

_Rashidal: Ow, that's hot!_

_(Everybody slips and falls on the plenty hot pounds of chili, meanwhile Rashidal makes a break for it.)_

_Raiden: (sounding worried) Where have you been? And why is there chili on you?_

_Sub-Zero: We were afraid that you got kidnapped by Kintaro._

_Liu Kang: Not true, he'd want to kidnap me, because of what I do to him everytime I see him._

_Kitana: No kidding, but I think he'd rather beat you to a pulp._

_(Kintaro comes out of the store with a red basket hanging on his wrist.)_

_Liu Kang: (sees Kintaro) _They'rrrre ___great__**!**_

_Kintaro: Leave me alone!_

_Raiden: Well since you're here now we should go home, and let you take a bath._

_Liu Kang: You said we'd go to Mcdonalds if we were good! I wanted to play in the play palace!_

_Sub-Zero: It's not even a play palace anymore, it looks like a jail because of all the stupid safety hazard hippies building them._

_Raiden: We'll just go to Dairy Queen instead. I promised Scorpion that if he did a good job I'd get him a blizzard._

_(Everyone gets in the mini van and drives away.)_

_Later_

_Raiden: There is no way I'm giving you this blizzard. Your not even done, Scorpion._

_Scorpion: Yes I am!_

_Raiden: Then what's he still doing here? (Points to skeleton on the wall)_

_Scorpion: Oh, Oscar? He's chained to the wall still! I don't have the key! And no wonder this temple is haunted he's been there since I was seven!_

_(Looks at Oscar.)_

_No wonder the lights flicker all the time, for no reason._

_(Lights flicker on and off)_

_Raiden: That's not a ghost, it's wiring problems. And we are keeping Oscar there. That's final, now if you excuse me; I have to put this blizzard in the freezer._

_Scorpion: Fine._

_(Oscar picks his head up and looks at Scorpion.)_

_Oscar: Psst, hey._

_Scorpion: (Looks around.)_

_Oscar: I know what you did yesterday. (puts his head back down.)_

_Scorpion: … Uh, Raiden? Was that you?_

_**(What do you think? Apparently Oscar knows something that Scorpion probably doesn't want anyone else to know. But will Onaga get disqualified for disturbed Chili? Will Raiden eat the blizzard? And did Kintaro but Frosted Flakes? Stay tuned for more wacko fun.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Juvenile Dunce**_

_**(This chapter could be one of the most serious chapters in the beginning of this fanfic. Just a little bit more detail.)**_

_(Rashidal is seen in bed looking at the ceiling, deep in thought about the cyborg encounter she had at the store. She sighs, rolls on her side and looks at the wall as she hears Raiden and Scorpion arguing.)_

_(Downstairs) _

_Raiden: (sitting on his throne) I just don't see why you're having such a hard time with getting to know her. She might as well not be living here._

_Scorpion: (crosses arms) Then please do so.I don't like her, Raiden. I don't like the fact that a young kid is hanging around here with everyone else._

_Raiden: If I had known you felt so strongly about this I would have consulted you first._

_Scorpion: Well you didn't, as usual. You never ask anybody anything, unless you know it's something you can win at. Well you can't win this time!_

_(Scorpion walks away, fists gripped and veiny.)_

_Raiden: Scorpion, get back here at once!_

_(Scorpion stops for a second, and then obeys.)_

_Raiden: I know you don't always agree on what I do, but I think it's time I help the situation._

_Scorpion: What solution would you have in mind exactly?_

_Raiden: I'm going to send Rashidal to school for a year. She'll still live here, but with your schedule and hers you'll only have to see her possibly in the morning and the afternoon; with most of the time being yours._

_Scorpion: Why are you sending her to school?_

_Raiden: Not all her education is covered, and with her education status the way it is; she won't be able to get a good job._

_(Scorpion studies his hand as Raiden walks over to him, softness in his eyes; as well as drawn on his face.)_

_Raiden: (puts his hand on Scorpions shoulder) Just promise that you'll be kinder to Rashidal, Scorpion. I want her to learn respect during the remainder of her childhood. There isn't much left._

_Scorpion: (glares angrily at his feet, but his eyes soften when he looks at Raiden) I… I promise._

_Raiden: Good, now go get that blizzard out of the freezer before Kitana makes a meal out of it._

_(As Scorpion walks over to the freezer, Liu Kang walks over to the cabinet and takes a box of Apple Jacks out, and reaches inside with his dirt traced hands.)_

_Scorpion: Raiden isn't going to be happy._

_Liu Kang: Don't worry about it. He doesn't even eat Apple Jacks, he eats Raisin bran._

_Scorpion: Still, I don't think… Where is the rest of my blizzard?_

_(Lights flicker on and off)_

_Scorpion: (shuts freezer door) I told Raiden that this damned temple is creepy._

_(Liu Kang was sorry to note that on the freezer door visible writing was on the frosty shelf where it held fudge pops, and fish sticks, "Oscar was here" was written plain in daylight.)_

_Liu Kang: Well, Oscar strikes again._

_Scorpion: What?_

_Liu Kang: Nothing. (Digs his hand in the cereal box, suddenly Raiden's voice is heard near the kitchen door.)_

_Liu Kang: Here! (Hands Scorpion the cereal box) Hide this!_

_Scorpion: What did I tell you? And here you are scared like baby; trying to hide a dirty cereal box._

_(Scorpion hides the Apple Jacks behind at least a half dozen cereal boxes, and sits down next to Liu Kang.)_

_Raiden: (enters kitchen) I could really go for a box of cereal right now._

_(Opens the cabinet and looks through all the cereals and frowns.)_

_Raiden: Son of a biscuit; I forgot my Raisin bran. (Goes through some more boxes and shrugs while picking up Apple Jacks)_

_Raiden: These will have to do._

_(As Raiden picks out a bowl and spoon, Liu Kang is trying to grab the box off the counter. (What he's going to do with it from there on out, who knows)_

_Raiden: Liu Kang, stay away from that cereal; haven't you already had some._

_Liu Kang: Yes, sir. (Slinks away from the box)_

_(Raiden sits down and pours some cereal in the bowl, and then pours the milk. As he is fixing to take a bite, he frowns.)_

_Rqiden: Liu Kang, what have I told you about putting your dirty hands in the cereal boxes._

_Liu Kang: I… I didn't do that._

_Raiden: Yes, you did. There are mud flakes floating in my cereal. Dag nab it Liu Kang._

_Scorpion: Told you._

_Raiden: (stands up) And you; what do you mean to just stand there and let him do that?_

_Scorpion: I didn't know you were going to choose Apple Jacks._

_Raiden: Yeah, but you could have said 'Hey, Raiden just a heads up Liu Kang put his dirty muddy hands in that cereal box._

_(Raiden gets up and throws his cereal into the garbage then frowns.)_

_Raiden: The garbage is full and its ten o'clock at night._

_(Raiden walks over to the bottom of the staircase and calls upstairs.)_

_Raiden: Sub-Zero, take out the trash!_

_Sub-Zero: (upstairs) But it's late!_

_Raiden: I don't care do it anyways!_

_Sub-Zero: But there's a dirty opossum that lives right by that dumpster; she's always hissing at me!_

_Raiden: I DON'T CARE IF SHE ASK'S YOU OUT ON A DATE! AS LONG AS YOU ARE LIVING UNDER THIS TEMPLE YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!_

_Sub-Zero: But I'm afraid!_

_(Raiden frowns and goes into a down stairs closet and comes out with a sandal in his hand. Angrily, and as serious as can be he walks to Sub-Zero's room.)_

_Raiden: I'm getting too old for this._

_(Raiden goes into Sub-Zero's room and shuts the door behind him.)_

_Sub-Zero: No, not the chankla! No Raiden, Nooooo! _

_(Spanking noises are heard from behind the blue rice paper door. But anyone with eyes could see that with the light in Sub-Zero's room gave an open view of what was going on. (Not to mention a show of Raiden holding on to Sub-Zero's arm smacking him on his butt with a sandal.)_

_(After awhile the door opens)_

_Raiden: Now take that garbage out._

_Sub-Zero: Yes, Raisin._

_Raiden: What!?_

_Sub-Zero: I mean…yes Raiden. (Snickers going down the stairs and pulls a newspaper out of the back of his pants.) This has saved me since I was twelve._

_(Anyways over the night while Rashidal slept the Kombatants had been planning on their schedules while Rashidal would be at school.)_

_Kitana: I've already planned all her clothing. (Pulls out an overly puffy dress) Isn't it adorable?_

_Liu Kang: (makes a disgusted face) Are you kidding me? She'll be run out of that school for sure._

_Sub-Zero: (walking by) Whoa, where did you get that duffel bag?_

_Kitana: (insulted) I made this for her, and it's a dress; not a duffel bag!_

_Raiden: (Stares intently) Maybe you should've taken home education instead of Kombat class._

_(While everyone is arguing about Kitana's homemade duffel bag Scorpion just so happened to shuffle in the room in time to know what they were talking about.)_

_Scorpion: (irritated) No, no, no._

_(Everyone looks up at him)_

_Scorpion: She's going to be in high school, the last grade of her high school life; and you want to send her there like a three year old girl?_

_Sub-Zero: What do you care?_

_Scorpion: On the contrary, Kuai Liang. I happen to know enough; if you send her like that she's sure to get mauled._

_Liu Kang: So what do we do? She'll have to wake up soon, and we won't have anything._

_Scorpion: Well, let's think of it this way… we can't send her in a chicken shirt and pants; maybe something more traditional, and at the same time confident._

_(Scorpion walks out of the room only to appear a few seconds later with a red outfit in his hand.)_

_Sub-Zero: What is that?_

_Scorpion: My old training uniform when I was fifteen. Maybe this will work for awhile. After all they can't have various outfits in that school. It has to be a uniform._

_Kitana: We are going to send her in a boy's uniform?_

_Scorpion: (looks at the duffel bad form dress) Well, I don't suppose any of you have any ideas?_

_(Silence)_

_Scorpion: I didn't think so. Don't worry about it, it's clean._

_(Three hours later)_

_Rashidal: (dreaming and sleeptalking) Sure, I'd like to be a metal woman, I mean cyborg… snores._

_(Sub-Zero enters the room quietly then jumps on her bed.)_

_Sub-Zero: (Jumping on the bed) It's time for school ,wake up! Wake up! Time for school! The last year of your life, until Wu shi academy, that is! Wake up!_

_Rashidal: I'm up, I'm up, Sub- Zero. Get off my leg._

_Sub-Zero: Oh, sorry. (Get's something out of his pocket) Here have some breakfast. (stuffs candy bar in Rashidal's mouth.)_

_(Raiden comes out into the room and gasps when he sees Rashidal with a candy in her mouth.)_

_Raiden: Rashidal, get that out of your mouth immediately! (looks at Sub-Zero) And what kind of role model are you?_

_Sub-Zero: I'm the greatest role model in the world! (Does a back flip into the hall way.)_

_(Raiden can't help but laugh softly and turn to look at Rashidal.)_

_Raiden: Well get up my child. It's time for school, and here is your uniform._

_(Hands Rashidal the red uniform that was Scorpions. )_

_Raiden: That was Scorpion's, but Kitana mended it to make it look more feminine. But please do take care of it. He had many plans for that uniform._

_Rashidal: I'll take good care of it._

_Raiden: (pats Rashidal on the head) Good, now get dressed, and go down stairs for breakfast._

_(After getting dressed Rashidal goes down stairs and is surprised to see Scorpion at the bottom of the stairs. He appears dazed, but shakes his head and stares at her instead.)_

_Scorpion: (stubbornly) Good luck today, and please take care of that uniform._

_Rashidal: I will, and thanks._

_(Rashidal walks into the kitchen to see some fruit and a couple of donuts on a plate; along with a note.)_

_Had to leave early this morning. Scorpion made you breakfast. Have a nice day at school; see you later. _

_Kitana, Liu Kang, and Sub-Zero_

_& Raiden_

_p.s Raiden left with us because he needed to get some more cereal._

_Rashidal: Well, nothing to do now except eat breakfast._

_(As Rashidal ate she looked out the window and saw a few miles away was the school. What waited for her there, she didn't know. If anything she didn't want to know.)_

_15 min later_

_(As Rashidal left the kitchen she picked up her book bag and went through the living room to the front door. As she did she saw Scorpion on the sofa reading China times.)_

_Scorpion: Have a nice day, kid._

_Rashidal: Thanks._

_(Rashidal walked off the front porch after closing the front door and started to walk. It hadn't been so bad except for the fact that she had to go through a forest before getting close to the school.)_

_Rashidal: Almost there. After this, I'll be in…_

_Cyrax: Hi, there!_

_Rashidal: What the…! What are you doing here?_

_Cyrax: Just walking with you to that school of torture. I hope you brought lunch money, without you'll starve. Luckily you get to go home after lunch._

_Rashidal: School lasts for four hours?_

_Cyrax: Yeah, if it's your last year._

_Rashidal: What a releif._

_(Rashidal and Cyrax continued to talk until they reached the school gates. Mostly about his time at school at what to watch out for, such as not to eat the battery cookies they gave out; otherwise your hair gets staticky, and you shock people with your fingers.)_

_Cyrax: (looks at the front of the school) Uh oh, cyber tarts._

_Rashidal: (sees overly beautitized girls who run at the sight of her and Cyrax.) Oh great._

_Cyrax: They ain't going to do nothing. They're scared silly._

_Rashidal: That's nice to know._

_Cyrax: I'll see you later._

_Rashidal: See you later._

_(Rashidal walks into the small two story school house, and looks for her homeroom. Not that many are in the hallway's but she walks glumly nonetheless.)_

_Rashidal: Five stinking months of High school, a continuation of hell. What was Raiden thinking?_

_(Rashidal walks into a classroom with the number 14 on the front; but stops abruptedly when she see's that she is late.)_

_Teacher: …which seals the fate of the Lin Kuei; possibly being one of the most dist… Oh hello._

_(Everybody looks Rashidal way)_

_Rashidal: Sorry I'm late; I wasn't aware of the tardy bell time._

_Teacher: Do not worry, there's a first time for everything. I am Ms. Jade; please take a seat._

_(Rashidal sits and one of the girls she'd seen up front of the school passes her a note. Rashidal opens it.)_

_Hey Freak, _

_How was it with bucket of bolts?_

_Sweeney Tilly_

_(Rashidal crinkles it and throws it in the trash. She looks at Tilly; who is laughing at her along with a couple of others girls. All accept a few good number of students that were chatting together and pointed a finger her way while doing so.)_

_Rashidal: (Takes a piece of paper out and starts to write.) Fine you wanna write "love notes"? I'll give you a hate letter._

_(Rashidal gives the note to someone who then passes it to Tilly, and waits for the look of anger and disgust in her eye's.) _

_Tilly: (gasps) How… how rude!_

_Jade: Sweeney Tilly, what could be more rude than interrupting me in the middle of an assignment?!_

_Tilly: (Get's up in front of the class) That,… rude freak wrote me a threat letter._

_(Reads out loud)_

_Just fine Tinkle face, How's your constipation? You didn't look so well this morning; or do you always look like that?_

_(Everybody laughs)_

_Jade: Lovely, now please sit down so we can continue._

_(Tilly pouts and screeches angrily)_

_Tilly: It's not lovely; it's rude and mean. My daddy said I was a princess, and that I don't have to like any of you. I hate you all! (screeches loudly)_

_(Jade walks to the buzzer button and pushes it.)_

_(Sonja's voice over speaker) Office?_

_Jade: I have screeching child in my office, may I send her down there to you?_

_Sonja: (sighs) Yes, send Ms. Tilly._

_Jade: Tilly, go to the office. You can come back when your over your tantrum._

_Tilly: It's not my fault it's that…! (Screeches and lunges at Rashidal who packs a punch at her first.)_

_(Both girls are rolling on the floor, saying insults and kicking desks at the same time.)_

_Rashidal: You ugly brat! (punches Tilly in the stomach)_

_Tilly: My daddy is going to sue your daddy! (slaps Rashidal)_

_Rashidal: People like you are the reason all the realms are in peril! (punches Tilly in Lips, and eyes)_

_Tilly: I hate you! (Pulls Rashidal's hair)_

_(The principle Jax, comes in and pulls them apart.)_

_Jax: Get the hell off eachother! Fighting like this is against the guidelines of the school, ladies! (Looks at Jade) I'll take it from here._

_(As they leave classmates give Rashidal the thumbs up sign as Tilly's friends cower and cry.)_

_(In Jax's office)_

_Jax: You two should know better; your last year of school, and you can't get along. (Looks at Tilly) I expected the many times youv'e been in here that you would know what will happen to you. (Looks at Rashidal) And you? Raiden, will be ashamed to know that you punched someone on your first day. (press's the secretary button) Sonja, contact Tilly's and Rashidal's parents._

_We are going to fix this now!_

_**(What will be the solution? Will Raiden be dissappointed? Will Tilly's lips swell up? And did Rashidal get a bald spot from a screeching blubbering brat? Stay tuned to find out!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rashibot**_

_**(All I have to say is that there are some pretty dramatic turns in this chapter, but they do come together; and the funny stuff will return after this. Thanks for all your views and support guys.)**_

_(In Earth realm High school office sat two rivals, one bratty, and one completely crazy happy. All except skipping the fact that they were both sitting in the outside part of the office; Rashidal's and Tilly's parents were sitting inside Jax's main office having a nice chat.)_

_Jax: All I can say to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tilly is that Sweeney is nothing but trouble; and I'm transferring her to a school with incompetent, spoiled brats like herself._

_Mr. Tilly: How dare you insult our dear Ms. Tilly like that you…!_

_Jax: Please sir (sticks his hand up) talk to the hand._

_(Jax sits down and rubs his face with his hands)_

_Jax: Now if you can please get you and that elbow waxing wife out of here, I'll be able to tend to my business._

_(Tilly's parents leave without a word, and obviously insulted)_

_Jax: (looks at Raiden) Now, let's get to you and your daughter, Mr. Raiden._

_Raiden: I'm very sorry for the damage. I had no idea that this would happen on her first day._

_Jax: Don't worry about it, Raiden. Though all I can say is that without Tilly here anymore she should be in a pretty good environment._

_Raiden: (takes his hat off) But what of her records? Wu Shi academy will never take her now; due to this fight._

_Jax: (Looking at papers) I know right? I mean Tilly's records are nothing but medical history; but hey I'd pimp slap her too if I had the chance. But her parents aren't' allowed to press charges; considering Tilly was at fault._

_Raiden: That's good to hear._

_Jax: But what becomes of Wu Shi academy? All I have to say my man is that she better have some pretty high academic scores. That's all that can save you now._

_Raiden: (moves hair back under hat) Of course, academic records._

_(Jax stands up and walks to the office door.)_

_Jax: It's been nice seeing you again Raiden; I wish you luck with parenthood._

_Raiden: Yes, I think I'm going to need it._

_Jax: Hey, wait a sec. Don't you have a mother for that girl?_

_Raiden: Well, there's Kitana. She does a pretty good job._

_Jax: True, but I'll give you a heads up if anything does go wrong._

_(Jax opens the door and walks out with Raiden)_

_Jax: Aright then. Everything's been taken care of. But I'm sorry to say that you're expelled for a week, Rashidal. I know it wasn't your fault, but you're also to blame; it would've been a whole lot easier if you would've just given the note to Ms. Jade. _

_Rashidal: Yes, sir._

_(Jax pats Raiden on the shoulder that appears to look angry.)_

_Jax: I'm sorry. But they are guidelines._

_(Raiden nods and signs Rashidal out at Sonya's desk; he leads Rashidal out to the minivan, sternly by the shoulder)_

_Raiden: (shuts the driver side door) I cannot believe what just went on in there, Rashidal. What do you mean by sending a hate threat letter to Tilly? That's how this mess got started in the first place._

_Rashidal: It wasn't a threat letter, Raiden. I was just defending myself._

_Raiden: I know that… but a letter asking if Tilly always had constipation? That's not how you handle things!_

_Rashidal: I know that now._

_Raiden: Yes, a whole day too late._

_Rashidal: I'm not a baby, Raiden; I know how to take care of myself!_

_Raiden: If you had you would've taken care of this more maturely!_

_Rashidal: By telling on her! That'd be making me a tattle tale! I don't handle things that way!_

_Raiden: Oh, so let me get this straight, you would rather punch some girl in the eyes for something that you could have just told Ms. Jade about? Not sparing anybody trouble, and singlehandedly?_

_Rashidal: Yes!_

_Raiden: (sighs) I'm sorry, Rashidal. But that has to be one of the worst answers I have ever heard._

_(Rashidal sulks in the seat next to Raiden; after a couple of minutes they drive up to the temple.)_

_Raiden: And I hope you do know… you won't be able to get into Wu Shi academy with that record. You've ashamed me and yourself._

_Rashidal: I know that already! You think I don't!_

_Raiden: Obviously so…_

_Rashidal: I don't need Wu Shi academy. I can try other academies._

_Raiden: Do you care at all on how we look? You're ruining your academic career, and personal records!_

_Rashidal: Well… You know what it's not about me or anyone else. It's about you; isn't it!? Just because you're the thunder god, you have a big temple and lots of kombatants. Well I don't need this! _

_(Rashidal and Raiden are face to face angry eyed and fuming with personal thoughts and anger.)_

_Rashidal: What was the real reason for bringing me to live here, and be yours Raiden? Just so you could have another model student to fall back on!?_

_Raiden: I just want you to succeed; is that too much to ask?_

_Rashidal: Scorpion was right. You don't ask or care about anybody's opinion in any situation; unless you know it's something you can win at!_

_(Raiden slaps Rashidal in the face)_

_(They are both quiet as they look at each other; an angry Raiden and a shocked Rashidal.)_

_(Raiden tries to talk to Rashidal once more but Rashidal opens the passenger door, and Raiden trails after her.)_

_Raiden: Wait, Rashidal! Don't let it end like this?! You don't completely understand!_

_(Rashidal keeps running and doesn't look back, not even when Sub-Zero had ran out and called after her. Rashidal was gone.)_

_(During the few hours Rashidal had gone, a few miles away a space ship was seen in the middle of a field. Under it a yellow cyborg's legs were visible; as well as a few oil stains.)_

_Cyrax: (cursing under his breath) This is the last time I let Smoke have a joy ride in Nether realm._

_(Rashidal comes into the open it is nearly midnight and she is tired, cold, scared, and hungry.)_

_Rashidal: Cyrax, is that you?_

_Cyrax: (hits the top of his head on the ship) Son of a cyber-chase! Rashidal?_

_(Cyrax gets up to see Rashidal tired and cold.)_

_Cyrax: What are you doing here?_

_Rashidal: I'm in trouble._

_(Cyrax takes her by the shoulder and leads her inside the ship.)_

_Cyrax: Let's get inside first; I think it's fixing to rain soon._

_(Sector, Smoke, and Noob can be seen in the small living room watching TV, and eating oil chips.)_

_Noob: Hey, Sector pass me the dip._

_Sector: We don't got no more. Pot head ate it all!_

_Smoke: I am not a pot head!_

_Cyrax: Hey, fellas I'd like you to meet someone. _

_Noob: Oh come on, Cyrax. It's not the pizza man again is it?_

_Cyrax: She's a real good friend of mine._

_(All the cyborgs heads turn around to see Cyrax and Rashidal.)_

_Noob: Why helloooo._

_Sector: Hi there._

_Smoke: Hey, hey, hey!_

_Rashidal: Um, hi._

_Cyrax: Guys this is, Rashidal. Rashidal these are my friends Sector, Smoke, and Noob._

_(As you might have guessed they all encircled Rashidal with questions and pulls.)_

_Sector: Give her to me! I want to show her my robotic plant collection!_

_Smoke: I want to show her my operating table!_

_Noob: I want to show her my room!_

_Cyrax: Calm down! I'm taking her to my room so we can talk. That's why she came here in the first place. Not for any of you metal heads, for me._

_(Everybody sits down bummed out while Cyrax takes Rashidal to his room.)_

_Cyrax: So what happened? Was school not everything you'd hoped it would be?_

_Rashidal: Yes, unfortunately. But Raiden got mad at me because now I won't be able to go to Wu Shi academy._

_Cyrax: (crosses arms) I sense trouble… Am I not correct; perhaps maybe even being expelled over a tart._

_Rashidal: You too?_

_Cyrax: Well that fact is everywhere now. Word spreads around quickly when you shop for oil at the gas station near the school. You're even famous for it._

_Rashidal: Great, go ahead; dawn on me like Raiden did!_

_Cyrax: (crosses arms) I am not going to. That hussy got what she deserved. And all you can do is try to get some rest; you'll feel better about it in the morning._

_Rashidal: (Cyrax covers her with a blanket.) But I do feel bad._

_Cyrax: Don't be, she got what was coming to her; now get some sleep my friend._

_(Rashidal nods as she closes her eyes and brings the sheet over her nose and in a few seconds is snoozing.)_

_Cyrax: Sleep well my friend. You're going to need it._

_(During Rashidal's visit to Cyrax's back at the temple Raiden is pacing the floor, while Kitana is weeping next to the fire place. On the sofa Scorpion is sitting next to Liu Kang who is sitting next to Sub-Zero.)_

_Scorpion: (sighs)_

_Liu Kang: There's nobody to play with._

_Sub-Zero: I wish I knew where she had gone. I could have followed._

_Kitana: (weeping into a tissue) What if she never comes home?_

_Liu Kang: (comforts Kitana) Don't say that, sugar. She'll come home._

_(Kitana looks at Raiden who is looking sadly outside the window, where rain has begun to fall.)_

_Kitana: What happened between you two?_

_Raiden: I was just trying to explain how important her actions could be. How they could affect everyone else; but she said something that made me angry; and I slapped her._

_(Raiden continues to look outside and then puts his hand on his face. He doesn't say a word for a while; until he looks back up and the kombatants see a tear fall of his face.)_

_Sub-Zero: (walks over to Raiden and puts his arm around his shoulder.) It's alright, Raiden. Rashidal will come home. Then things will be the way they should._

_Liu Kang: We're in this together._

_Scorpion: (nods)_

_Kitana: Besides you're like a father to her. She even told me so. She loves you._

_(Raiden looks out the window nonetheless and frowns.)_

_Raiden: I just hope she's okay._

_(Over time at Cyrax's, Rashidal is unconscious on Smokes operating table. But slowly she is coming back to her state of mind.)_

_Rashidal: (groans) What happened last night? (Tries to get up) Ouch, I feel so stiff, and cold._

_(Rashidal gets off the table, apparently forgetting where she is.)_

_Rashidal: Raiden?! (Looks around quickly) Oh that's right I'm not at the temple; but what is going on here? Am I…!_

_(Then everything whirls around Rashidal as she puts the pieces of puzzle around her together.)_

_Rashidal: I'm a…a… (Sees Scorpions red uniform as permanent body armor.)_

_Noob: A complete success; welcome to our world, Rashibot._

_Cyrax: Do you like it?_

_Rashibot: No, I don't! How could you do this to me?!_

_Sector: You were a sample we knew we could use to our advantage._

_Smoke: (bloody apron) Yeah._

_(Rashibot stares at the apron and looks far to Smokes left; where a bloody table full of wet crimson tools layed.)_

_Rashibot: I gotta get out of here!_

_(Rashibot leaves the ship and runs as fast as she can back to the temple, through the rain; ignoring the calls from the cyborgs far behind her. She had to get home.)_

_(Back at the temple about two hours later)_

_Scorpion: (cutting wood for the fire) Some night everyone is having._

_Rashidal: (wet and scared) Scorpion!?_

_Scorpion: Rashidal!? (Gets closer and drops the ax) Oh my…! (Lightning flashes, thunder claps)_

_Rashibot: Help me… where is Raiden?_

_(Scorpion takes Rashibot by the arm and leads her to the temple)_

_Scorpion: (On the temple steps) What in Elder god's name happened to you?! And where is my uniform?!_

_Rashibot: (Nearly in tears) I'm wearing it… permanently._

_(Scorpion stops in front of the temple entrance and stares angrily at Rashibot.)_

_Scorpion: You are what! (Grabs Rashibot) Get Over Here!_

_(Scorpion and Rashibot are face to face)_

_Scorpion: That uniform was never meant for you. It was meant for my son! Never again will I ever forgive you for this, never! I hope you stay like this for all eternity!_

_(Scorpion throws Rashibot to the ground and storms inside the temple. Meanwhile Raiden runs outside; only to drop his staff and run to Rashibot and stop in his tracks.)_

_Raiden: Rashidal? (Saddened look on his face when he sees her completely) …You've turned against us, and Scorpion._

_Rashibot: Raiden! Please I didn't know Cyrax would…_

_Raiden: Cyrax? You were with Cyrax?!_

_Rashibot: …._

_(Raiden grabs Rashibot by the arm and pulls her into the temple , leading her into his counsel room.)_

_Raiden: Rashidal, (Raiden shuts the door behind him) You should've told me you have met, Cyrax._

_(Raiden stands in front of Rashibot, and stares at her. Sadly, and unspeakable due to her present actions. This is exactly what I was trying to warn you about earlier._

_Rashibot: (hangs her head) I know, Raiden._

_Raiden: Yes, but you knew this entirely too late. Therefore I will give you a punishment._

_Rashibot: What?!_

_(Rashibot gets on her knees, due to her weak legs; knowing the outcome of all her choices.)_

_Raiden: (faces a window with arms behind his back) The cyborgs will think that we will become adversaries; due to this careless action. Your punishment will be to make up for this; by becoming part of a truce._

_(Raiden gets up and walks to the door.)_

_Raiden: This action will not go unpunished, Rashidal. You had a chance to learn from us all. But within less than a week; you have failed us._

_Rashibot: Raiden, please!_

_(Raiden shuts the door and locks it; leaving Rashidal to sulk in her guilt.)_

_(Outside in the hall)_

_Raiden: (To the kombatants) Leave the door undisturbed. I'll be back momentarily._

_(Raiden leaves, while the kombatants talk among themselves.)_

_Scorpion: I was beginning to like that kid._

_Sub-Zero: She didn't mean it; cyborgs are tricky._

_Liu Kang: She probably didn't even know what a cyborg was._

_Kitana: All I know is we have to stick together; no matter what. She's one of us now. (Looks at Scorpion) I know that was your uniform, and that you had plans for it; but just know that it's in good hands permanently._

_(Kitana looks at all her friends)_

_Kitana: We'll stick together for Raiden. No matter the punishment; we are together._

_(All the kombatants stare at the door that held behind it held Rashibot. From the group Scorpion steps over, and speaks to Rashibot through the door.)_

_Scorpion: Rashidal?_

_(Within the room)_

_Rashibot: Scorpion?_

_Scorpion: Yeah, it's me. Listen I didn't mean what I said, earlier. I'm …sorry._

_Rashibot: I'm sorry too, Scorpion. I really screwed up this time._

_(Raiden enters the temple with all the cyborgs behind him. The knombatants stop cold, waiting for what may come next. Raiden walks over to the door, and unlocks it; after he enters he brings her out. Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, and Scorpion stare; Kitana weeps.)_

_Raiden: Rashidal, I want you to say hello to, Noob._

_Rashibot: Why? I already know him?_

_Raiden: By the truce; you are his bride._

_(The kombatants are silent)_

_**(DUN, DUN, DUN! Raiden was not joking when he said punishment. But will a wedding take place, will Kitana need more tissues, and will Sub-Zero flip out? Stay tuned for more detailed fun.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mrs. Noob**_

_**(This chapter gets down to the funny gritty; a bit of stupid spouse humor that will make you realize how difficult it may be for an arranged couple. Thanks for your patience.)**_

_(Raiden, Rashibot, Noob, and all the cyborgs and kombatants still stood in their same places; even when Raiden spoke of the meaning of punishment.)_

_Raiden: Yes, Rashidal you will be Noob Sailbot's wife now; due to your inconsideracy of the earlier situation._

_Rashibot: Are you crazy?! I hardly know him; regardless if I even know his name, or what he is!_

_Raiden: (crosses his arms) That is true, but earlier you just said that you could take care of yourself, and that you weren't a child anymore._

_Rashibot: I said I wasn't a baby, and since when do you care of what I can or can't do!? I didn't want to go to Wu Shi academy anyways; I wanted to decide my own choices!_

_Raiden: Oh yeah your definitely marrying Noob now. I let you have a chance to make your own choices; and you chose cyborgism._

_(Rashibot makes her way towards Cyrax and points at him while facing Raiden.)_

_Rashibot: I didn't choose to make myself a cyborg; it was him! I was asleep and he and cigarette decided to make a grand finale out of me!_

_(Everyone starts to argue and point fingers, meanwhile Sub-Zero walks to the center of the argument in hope of making peace.)_

_Sub-Zero: Everyone, please wait a minute!_

_(Everyone continues to argue)_

_Sub-Zero: Hey! Shut the hell up!_

_(Everyone is silent, and looks at Sub-Zero)_

_Sub-Zero: Thank you. We cannot argue about this any longer. We are all responsible in this; and Rashidal, Raiden was only trying to protect you from what has already happened. Your only solution is to marry Noob and get it over with._

_(Everyone looks at Rashibot and Noob)_

_Sub-Zero: Rashidal, We forgive you for all of this, and I hope you can realize that when things are tough, Raiden is always there. He cares about you, and so will Noob._

_(Rashibot looks down and holds herself in her arms; meanwhile Sub-Zero make his way over to her, and puts his hand on her shoulder.)_

_Sub-Zero: Marry my brother, Rashidal. Just give him a chance._

_(Rashidal looks at Noob who nods to her respectively.)_

_Rashibot: It won't be so bad after awhile, I guess._

_(Sub-Zero hugs Rashibot)_

_Sub-Zero: That's much better._

_(Over the next couple of days everyone had been getting ready for the wedding. Dresses were being made, decorations were being put up, and moving arrangements were being planned. It took only about two days for everything to get set up and prepared for the arranged couple.)_

_(Wedding day)_

_Scorpion: (wearing a tie) Why do I have to wear this boring office tie? Rashidal already knows me!_

_Liu Kang: (wearing a suit) Because that was the best thing we could find in your closet; let alone that hideous blue ruffle tux._

_Scorpion: (grumbles) It was a gift._

_Raiden: (wearing one of his kombat uniforms) Are you still complaining about that tie?_

_Scorpion: You would too if you were the best man; and you had to stand in front of every member of Mortal kombat wearing a tie that had pineapples all over it!_

_Sub-Zero: (wearing a dress shirt and pants) Scorpion, where's your blue ruffled tux?_

_(Scorpion looks at Liu Kang and Raiden)_

_Scorpion: See what I mean?_

_Raiden: I have it right here, in case you kept complaining… (takes suit from behind his back)_

_Scorpion: (snatches the suit from Raiden) Don't shine this baby to everyone, Raiden. I don't want anyone to laugh at me._

_Raiden: Oh please. (snaps fingers and tux appears on Scorpion) Who would laugh at you?_

_(Liu Kang stifles a laugh, and smirks instead.)_

_Scorpion: One laugh and I'll keep you from seeing your wedding day!_

_(Meanwhile Raiden makes his way up the church steps and opens one of the doors.)_

_Raiden: Shall we proceed; we don't want to keep Noob waiting._

_(The kombatants enter through the church doors to see Noob standing a distance away, walking back and forth nervously.)_

_Noob: When is this going to start? I wish they would just tell us to get on with it already._

_Sub-Zero: Easy bro, here take the brown bag of wisdom and use it._

_(Noob takes the brown paper sack and blows in and out of it; only to suck it in completely and choke.)_

_Scorpion: What the hell is the matter with you dude! (smacks Noob's back) You can't die in a church; right before your wedding!_

_Raiden: Just stay calm, and wait here. I'm going to see if they're ready to get this wedding started._

_(As Raiden travels down the hall he sees Cyrax and Sector struggling at the water fountain next to the bathrooms.)_

_Raiden: What in lightning's name are you doing?_

_Cyrax: (wearing a mustard yellow suit) Sector got his tie stuck in his zipper._

_Sector: (wearing a red suit) It's not my fault!_

_Cyrax: It is your fault, you're the only one I know who zips his pants after getting out of the bathroom; while drinking from the fountain!_

_(As the two struggle near the water fountain Raiden makes his way to the dressing room; only to find Kitana walking out with material in her arms.)_

_Kitana: She's ready._

_Raiden: Good, because it seems like Noob rather be dead right now._

_(Kitana opens the door for Raiden and he stops to observe Rashibot under her veil.)_

_Raiden: Are you ready?_

_Rashibot: (walks toward Raiden) Yeah, I'm ready._

_(Raiden takes Rashibot in his arms; regardless of her now cold steel skin)_

_Raiden: You'll be alright; Sub-Zero has assured that you'll be in good hands._

_Rashibot: I'm so sorry, Raiden. You're probably a laughing stalk now._

_Raiden: No, I rather be a laughing stalk than wear a tacky blue tux._

_(Raiden takes Rashibot by the arm and leads her out to the main isle.)_

_Liu Kang: Don't you think you should be up at the alter by the groom by now?_

_Scorpion: I rather not if I had a choice._

_Raiden: (frustrated) Yes you will, or I'll make you dance with Oscar at the reception!_

_(Scorpion shivers at the thought of dancing with a skeleton and wearing a tacky suit. )_

_Scorpion: Alright, I'll take my chances._

_(Raiden opens the door a crack so Scorpion can go to his position. Although the pianist seeing the door open begins to play the main chorus for the bride; and of course everyone turns.)_

_Scorpion: I am not the bride, damn you! I'm the best man!_

_Shinnok: Sorry._

_(Scorpion walked down the isle angrily, and doesn't seem to realize or feel the tightness of his light blue pants; in result giving him a wedgie. Even as Scorpion was at the alter people were still continuing to laugh at him.)_

_Scorpion: (faces the crowd) Go ahead and laugh, the suit is ugly; but I'm handsome and proud!_

_Sub-Zero: (covering his face) Oh my gosh…_

_Liu Kang: How old is that suit?_

_Sub-Zero: I got it for him two years ago._

_Raiden: Yet you've failed to notice that he's pretty much grown out of it? (sees part of Scorpions ankles and socks under pant legs)_

_Sub-Zero: I didn't choose it for him; you did._

_(At that moment Kitana opens the door and looks at Raiden.)_

_Kitana: It's time._

_(Raiden looks at Rashibot who looked very nervous.)_

_Raiden: Are you ready for this?_

_Rashibot: (takes a deep breath) Yes, let's do this._

_(As all the V.I.P wedding people went down the isle first, Noob was getting anxious.)_

_Noob: I can't wait for this day to be over._

_Scorpion: Tell me about it._

_(Then a second of silence, and the main chorus began.)_

_(Rashibot and Raiden walk down the isle.)_

_Raiden: (whispering) What are you so afraid of?_

_Rashibot: I don't know if wifehood is in my wiring._

_Raiden: You got this; it's not as hard as you think._

_Rashibot: I guess your right._

_Raiden: If you make me happy, you can make Noob happy._

_(Rashibot and Raiden reach the front and Raiden lets go.)_

_Shang Tsun: Before we begin; does anybody have any reason why these people should not be married; speak now and forever hold their peace._

_(Silence)_

_Shang Tsun: Dearly beloved…_

_(In the crowd)_

_Onaga: I got some real bad gas._

_Blaze: Did you take some Tums?_

_Onaga: Why would I want to do that; that's for heartburn._

_Sub-Zero: (burps loudly) Excuse me._

_Onaga: Oh geez._

_(Later)_

_(At Reception)_

_Sub-Zero: I'd like to say a few words for my brother and new wife. First off I'm shocked and I didn't ever think you were meant to be married; but what the hell I guess there is somebody for everybody._

_Scorpion: Even though…_

_Raiden: Do… not… start!_

_Scorpion: (crosses his arms) Or what?_

_(Oscar appears next to Raiden) _

_Oscar: May I have this dance?_

_Scorpion: No!_

_(As everyone from Mortal Kombat is eating and drinking Noob walks over to Rashibot who is standing out on the balcony looking out towards the horizon.)_

_Noob: Beautiful night._

_(Looks at Rashibot)_

_Noob: Just like you._

_Rashibot: Bull._

_Noob: You're a bit grouchy this fine evening._

_Rashibot: (turns and faces him) Oh you should know, Noob Sailboat!_

_Noob: My name is Noob Sailbot! And I expect you to use it!_

_Rashibot: Oh please! What did you do volunteer for this position!_

_Noob: You'd be surprised. I was the only one even interested in this truce._

_Rashibot: I don't believe you, pervert._

_Noob: You have no idea do you?_

_Rashibot: About what lord of the sailboats?_

_(Noob frowns)_

_Noob: I was the only one willing to go through this; did you really think Raiden made me? He came to discuss with us what had happened. _

_(Rashibot turns towards the horizon again)_

_Noob: If it hadn't been for me, Mr. Ketchup Heinz Sector would've created a total mass of destruction. All due to what; a misunderstanding?_

_(Rashibot still doesn't face Noob)_

_Noob: (grabs Rashibot) You are so damned stubborn, I like that._

_(Noob plans on kissing Rashibot but she rejects his affection with a slap on the face.)_

_Rashibot: Stop you pig!_

_Noob: What is so bad about me?!_

_Rashibot: For one I barely know you; let alone love you! Two you wear way too much cologne than a man should wear; and three you're a pig with fake affection!_

_Noob: It is not fake, woman!_

_Rashibot: (makes her way towards the doorway.) Yeah well you can sleep on the sofa tonight!_

_Noob: Come on, babe; Smoke sleeps on the sofa!_

_Rashibot: Sleep on the porch then!_

_(Balcony door slams shut)_

_Noob: (sits in balcony chair) Happy wedding night to me. _

_**(Noob doesn't seem to be having a very successful time so far; but more is to come. Will Onaga use Tums? Is Oscar getting all the ladies? And is Sectors zipper caught again? Will Scorpion blue tuxedo pants finally reach their end? Stay tuned for more fun.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**What a happy marriage**_

_**(First off thanks for being patient and reviewing guys; we are almost there. Just some random newlywed's humor; Enjoy and savor my friends.)**_

_(As everyone cleared out from the reception room after a long tired day Raiden, Liu Kang, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Kitana waved good bye to the newlywed's driving away in their "Just Married" vehicle; Noobs pickup truck.)_

_Scorpion: (waving good bye) She was at the temple for a very short time._

_Raiden: I know; I only hope she will see the marriage with a whole new view._

_Sub-Zero: With Noob, Rashidal is bound to see everything differently._

_Liu Kang: When exactly may I ask?_

_Sub-Zero: First thing in the morning when she sees his bright, cheerful face right next to hers._

_Kitana: You make it sound like a nightmare._

_Scorpion: Maybe it is._

_(Meanwhile Noob and Rashibot were driving down the road quietly. One was purely angry, due to the events that have been occurring; and one was a bit hurt and thoughtful of what could be done to win affections.)_

_Noob: (clears his throat) What would you like to do when we get home?_

_Rashibot: Get undressed and go to bed._

_Noob: Alrighty then._

_(As they drove awhile more in silence Noob caught sight of the space ship a few miles away. They were almost home.)_

_Noob: (Thinking to himself) 'What am I supposed to do, I'm not that much of a pervert.'_

_(Flashback)_

_(Noob is shown tugging at Rashidal's arm. Slobber is over dramatically dripping from his mouth.)_

_Noob: (sounding like a dope.) I want to show her my room!_

_(Back to the present.)_

_Noob: What have I done?_

_Rashibot: What?_

_Noob: Nothing, babe._

_Rashibot: Please stop calling me that, I'm not your babe._

_Noob: Yes you are, whether you like it or not._

_Rashibot: You can call me that, but it doesn't mean I am._

_Noob: (takes Rashibot's hand in his.) Yes you are; if you want to make it together in this you'd better get used to it, Period, end of discussion._

_(Rashibot tries to take her hand away; rest assured Noob tightens his grip and does not let go.)_

_Rashibot: Fine, but that's as far as it goes._

_(The pickup truck reaches the ship in that time and Noob backs up into the garage. They sit for awhile soaking in the feeling of married life.)_

_Noob: Listen, just try to be happy; and when everyone goes to bed I'll leave you alone._

_Rashibot: (facing the window.)_

_Noob: Is that alright? After that you can hate me and be disgusted of me all you want._

_Rashibot: I don't hate you; I just didn't think I'd ever be punished like this._

_Noob: (takes Rashibot's other hand) It'll be alright. Just think of this as a new beginning._

_Rashibot: Easy for you to say; you weren't kicked out on your metal ass by the thunder god._

_Noob: He really cared about you; you just hurt him when you came back as one of us._

_Rashibot: I just wish I could make it up to him._

_Noob: Just trust me, and that will be the start of it._

_(Noob gets off the truck and opens the door for Rashibot on the other side. Afterwards they walk up the ship steps and stop in front of the door.)_

_Rashibot: I'm sorry for being a jerk, Noob._

_Noob: Don't worry about it; I am a pervert. You should've seen me the first time I saw you, I was…_

_Rashibot: Alright, I don't want to know._

_Noob: Sorry._

_(As Noob opens the door the lights come on and all of the cyborgs jump out with confetti everywhere.)_

_Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke: Surprise!_

_Noob: What the? Guys we already had a reception._

_Cyrax: We know, but we still had a few gifts we wanted to give you._

_(Smoke gives Noob and Rashibot each a gift. One has holes in it; and the other is small.)_

_Sektor: Open them, open them!_

_Noob: You go first._

_Rashibot: Alright then._

_(Rashibot opens the box and pauses.)_

_Smoke: Well do you like it?_

_(Rashibot puts her hands in the box and brings out a furry yellow kitten.)_

_Cyrax: His name is Sprinkles!_

_Rashibot: He's so cute!_

_Sprinkles: Mew._

_Noob: Wait a second you guys; we can't keep this cat!_

_Rashibot: And why not?_

_(Noob walks over to Rashibot and takes the cat out of her arms and gives him back to Cyrax.)_

_Noob: Because this is a kitten, and I don't want it taking a piss on the floor, and I especially don't want it taking a crap on the wiring in this ship. It's too much responsibility._

_Smoke: Who said the kitten was for you?_

_Cyrax: (gives kitten back to Rashibot) Besides it's not yours it's Rashibot's; and furthermore it is our gift to her._

_Rashibot: Thank you, Cyrax. You guys are the best._

_Cyrax: (turns red and scratches the back of his neck.) Aw shucks._

_(Rashibot goes upstairs and disappears into the dark hallway, only to hear in a few seconds the bedroom door closing.)_

_Noob: (angry) Well thanks a lot fellas. You really know how to woo someone don't you?_

_Smoke: What is the big deal? It's just a wedding gift we didn't take to the reception with us._

_Noob: Yeah well this sure is a great moment isn't it? You suckers win, and I'm a loser because I can't seem to reach out to her._

_Sektor: Wait a second dude. Nobody is telling you anything; we just thought it would be a nice gesture. You're taking it onto a whole other level._

_(Noob's facial expression changes and he calms down.)_

_Noob: I'm sorry guys; I just thought today would be the best day of my life. Yet I can't even take the woman of my dreams into my arms for one hell of a wedding night._

_Smoke: Your making this too hard on yourself. Go to her… (points upstairs) and show her just how passionate you can be. No issue, no problem._

_Noob: Are you on some new medication for smoke hydration?_

_Smoke: What?! No, I am being serious here. Go up there, and take her by surprise; be romantic when she doesn't know it. _

_Cyrax: Be a romeo, even if she slaps you again._

_Noob: That's hard when the fury of a woman slaps the romanticism out of you._

_(Sektor walks over to Noob and grabs his wrist; shoving his hand in his face.)_

_Sektor: Do you see this ring?!_

_Noob: Yes._

_Sektor: Do you know what you said after you had this put on your finger?!_

_Noob: (rolls his eyes) Yes, I said "I do"._

_Sektor: Then you do know what to do! You do love that woman! And you do know that if you ask or complain one more time I will personally pimp slap you!_

_Noob: (backs away from Sektor) Yes, yes I do!_

_Sektor: Then get that stupid tail of yours up there and prove you're a man!_

_(Noob makes his way up the stairs, but as he reaches the fifth step Cyrax stops him.)_

_Cyrax: Hey ,Noob you forgot to open the present we got you._

_(Hands Noob the present.)_

_Noob: Oh yeah thanks._

_(Noob unwrapps the present, throwing the wrapping paper on the floor as he does.)_

_Noob: What do I need this for?_

_(The cyborgs stifle a laugh as Noob holds up a bottle of "Master Clean".)_

_Smoke: It's not for you…it's for Sprinkles._

_(cyborgs start to laugh, and Noob throws the bottle of floor cleaner at them; as he angrily goes up the stairs.)_

_(In Noob's and Rashibot's room.)_

_(The bedroom door opens.)_

_Noob: (mumbling) Damn metal heads, it's for Sprinkles. Who do they think I am?_

_(closes the door and sees Rashibot in bed.)_

_Noob: (sees Sprinkles curled up in a basket in the corner of the room.) Lucky me._

_(Noob takes off his shoes and suit and puts them in the closet; finally he lays under the sheets of his bed.)_

_Noob: (sighs) A good nights sleep._

_Rashibot: Get out and sleep on the floor._

_Noob: What? Do you know how long it's been since I've cleaned this floor?_

_Rashibot: That's your problem._

_Noob: Oh come on, babe. I thought we had an agreement._

_Rashibot: I didn't say I was going to let you sleep next to me though._

_Noob: Oh please, let me sleep next to you. I wont even touch you I swear._

_(Rashibot looks at Noob with her glowing white eyes, as if considering her options.)_

_Rashibot: Alright, but only because the floor does smell like corn flakes and feet._

_Noob: Gee thanks._

_Rashibot: And I know I cant avoid you forever._

_Noob: Thank you, Rashibot._

_(The two lay still next to eachother, both looking up at the ceiling.)_

_Noob: Rashibot?_

_Rashibot: Yes?_

_Noob: Can I hug you?_

_Rashibot: What? No, you still smell like cologne. Except you smell like an older version of "Warriors Spice."_

_(Rashibot lays down again, and then gets back up and sniffs the air.)_

_Rashibot: Did you even take a shower?_

_Noob: (sniffs his armpit.) No._

_Rashibot: I'm not surprised._

_Noob: Well that's why I over sprayed myself; I ran out of time this morning._

_(Rashibot lies on her side facing the wall.)_

_Noob: Rashibot, can I?_

_Rashibot: Can you what? Oh, hug me?_

_Noob: Yes please?_

_(Rashibot sighs.)_

_Noob: Oh come on! _

_(Noob gets up out of bed and grabs a picture frame and throws it against the wall; along with any other object he can get his hands on.)_

_(Unfortunately so much noise was being made Cyrax got a call from a nearby neighbor.)_

_Cyrax: (knocks on the door.) Uh Noob?_

_(A few more objects break then the door opens.)_

_Noob: (breathing and fuming angrily) Yes?_

_Cyrax: Bo' rai' Cho' is on the phone. He wants to know if you can keep it down._

_Noob: Tell that Chow box to get that stick of his and take a hike!_

_Cyrax: Alright. (holds the phone to his ear.) He says to fetch a stick and eat dog chow._

_Noob: No! That's not what I said!_

_Cyrax: He meant what he said._

_(Noob takes his fist because he is ready to clobber Cyrax, but Rashibot takes Noob back inside the room.)_

_Rashibot: Alright listen. I'll let you hug me, alright? Is that fine?_

_Noob: (still breathing hard.) Yes._

_(Rashibot and Noob hold eachother and Noob sighs satisfyingly.)_

_Rashibot: But nothing is going to happen between us tonight. Understand?_

_Noob: Yes, babe. I get it._

_(Rashibot and Noob hold eachother for a peaceful marriage night.)_

_**(Nothing between us, huh? Will Bo Rai Cho get pissed and report a threat, and will Sprinkles pee on the wires? And will Noob use Master clean. Stay tuned for more humor.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Something New**_

_**(This may be a very surprising chapter but also some more random wackiness; thanks for patience.)**_

_(It was quiet and all was still inside the space ship. The cyborgs stood together by the wall. Sprinkles purred himself to sleep in Liu Kang's lap, Scorpion looked out the ship's window; and Raiden, and Noob walked back and forth in front of the stairs.)_

_Noob: (nervously walking back and forth.) What's taking so long? Why haven't I heard anything? What's going on up there?_

_Liu Kang: Calm down, Noob. This is a difficult procedure; birthing has never been easy._

_Cyrax: Besides, you should be more calm and happy, instead of worrying so much._

_Noob: Yes, but…_

_(A cry is heard upstairs and the door opens to reveal Kitana motioning Noob to come upstairs.)_

_Noob: (running and tripping on the stairs) What is it?! Is it one or two?_

_Kitana: (smiles at him) Take a look for yourself._

_(Noob enters the bedroom to see Sonya cleaning and putting away tools.)_

_Noob: You used all of that?_

_Sonya: Surprisingly not; she held on for a long time. A full ten hours._

_Cyrax: (stretches and yawns) No Kidding._

_Noob: What are you doing here!?_

_Cyrax: (Sector and Smoke pop up behind him) Hey we are family too, you know._

_Noob: Go down stairs and I'll come down in a little while for you guys to see._

_Smoke: Can do._

_(Cyborgs leave)_

_(Noob then turns his full attention to Rashibot holding his new child.)_

_Noob: (goes to her side) What is it?_

_Rashibot: (tiredly) I think your going to be happy. (hands Noob the small bundle.)_

_Noob: (takes it and checks the kid out) No way!_

_Rashibot: (nods)_

_Noob: (holds the small bundle in one hand like a football, touch down style.) Yes!_

_Rashibot/Sonya/Kitana: Do not throw him down!_

_Noob: Oh yeah, right. (kisses Rashibot) You are amazing!_

_Sonya: You might want to give her time to rest, Noob._

_Noob: (whispering) Will she be alright?_

_Sonya: Yes she's just tired; but why didn't you ask me and Jax to make a baby for you?_

_Noob: That sounded so wrong._

_Sonya: You know what I mean; Cyborg wise, I didn't even think it was possible for cyborgs to have kids._

_Noob: Well it's possible. Please don't hesitate to write notes or get my autograph._

_Sonya: Butthead, just because your wife had your son doesn't mean you're famous._

_Noob: I feel famous._

_Sonya: That doesn't exactly count._

_(Sonya gathers her things and heads for the door.)_

_Sonya: It was a pleasure doing this; I look forward to this next time._

_Noob: Oh yeah sure any time._

_(Sonya leaves and Kitana takes Noob to the side.)_

_Kitana: She's pretty tired; and by the looks of it so are you._

_Noob: No kidding; I haven't done anything but walked back and forth, and pee._

_Kitana: Pee?_

_Noob: Yeah In the sink. Don't tell, Rashibot. She'll kill me._

_(Kitana puts her hands on her face and shakes her head.)_

_Noob: Don't worry; I moved the dishes to the other side. I missed a couple of times, but all is well. That's what soap is for._

_(Kitana takes her hands off her face and sighs.)_

_Kitana: I'll leave you two alone._

_(Kitana leaves.)_

_Noob: (On the bed next to Rashibot) Are you alright?_

_Rashibot: Yes, I'm just happy and tired._

_Noob: You know he looks a lot like you._

_Rashibot: He has your skin color._

_(Noob holds their son close between them and moves the blanket lower down; so they can see him more.)_

_Noob: What do you want to name him?_

_Rashibot: I'm not sure; that's what I was thinking of earlier._

_Noob: How about, Noobalicious?_

_Rashibot: I don't think so._

_Noob: How about Noob .jr, or … CyNoosh?_

_Rashibot: He sounds like a fish._

_Noob: Let's change it up a little then._

_(Noob holds the baby up in the air, in which his eyes open; revealing glowing white eyes.)_

_Noob: He looks like a Nooshibot. Short terms being, Noosh._

_Rashibot: I like that better._

_Noob: You my son will be named, Nooshibot._

_(Noob takes the blanket off of Nooshibot and holds him up on his lap. Nooshibot, by Sonya's detail had metal skin, glowing white eyes, titanium ribs, steel knuckles, and dark skin color like Noob. Meanwhile having red designs across his eyes, ribs, arms, and legs. Not to mention having metal hair like Rashibot.)_

_Noob: I'll give you this much; your one good looking son of a gun._

_Rashibot: Does he have a weapon in his chest plate, Noob?_

_(Noob opens Nooshibot's chest plate and nods.)_

_Noob: Yeah, by the looks of it; he has a machine gun. It's a small gadget for now. But we have to teach him how to use it when he's able._

_Rashibot: You better go and show him to everybody. They should be spying under the door right now._

_Noob: Good idea._

_(Noob makes his way to the door and opens it. Only to see Cyrax, Scorpion, and Liu Kang in their peeking position on the floor.)_

_Noob: What are you doing?_

_Cyrax: Oh come on, Noob. We want to see the little squirt._

_Scorpion: Yeah, don't be selfish._

_Liu Kang: I want to see my new playmate._

_Noob: I'm going downstairs to them, Rashibot. I don't want Raiden to have a heart attack._

_Raiden: (down stairs) I am not that old!_

_(Noob looks back at Rashibot.)_

_Rashibot: Go ahead; I'll be down In a little bit._

_Noob: Alright, sweet stuff._

_(Closes the door.)_

_Cyrax: (jumping around Noob as he's going down stairs.) Lemme see! Lemme see!_

_Sub-Zero: Come on man, let me see my nephew._

_Noob: Alright, everyone calm down. I will now show you, Nooshibot; the son of the great Noobalicious._

_Liu Kang: Your full of yourself dude. _

_Noob: Full of myself or not; this is my son. Feast your eyes kombatants._

_(Noob brings Nooshibot from out behind him. Everyone crowds around him, trying to hold and snuggle the young cyborg.)_

_Sub-Zero: Hey, Raiden; you know what that means._

_Raiden: What?_

_Scorpion: It means you're a grandpa, old man._

_Raiden: Not exactly._

_Noob: In a way you are._

_(Noob hands Nooshibot to Raiden; in return of making the young cyborg giggle.)_

_Liu Kang: Finally some child that likes you._

_Raiden: You really want to die today don't you?_

_Kitana: Come on, guys today is a happy day._

_Sub-Zero: Yes, a very happy day. (takes Nooshibot from Raiden.) I don't think you've ever done more of a right thing in your life._

_Noob: Very funny._

_(Rashibot comes down stairs.)_

_Sub-Zero: (walks to Rashibot) You have really done it for Noob, Rashibot. I've never seen him so happy before. _

_(Sub-Zero gestures to Noob, who is throwing Nooshibot in the air.)_

_Raiden: (walks over to Rashibot and Sub-Zero) He keeps throwing him up higher and higher; I'm afraid he's going to throw hi…_

_(Just at that moment Nooshibot hit the ceiling and landed in Noob's arms, in which afterwards began to cry.)_

_Noob: Oh geez._

_Rashibot: (runs over for Nooshibot.) Noob! What were you thinking?!_

_Noob: I didn't think he would hit the damn ceiling!_

_(Rashibot takes Nooshibot in her arms, trying to comfort the wailing cyborg.)_

_Liu Kang: Dude, Noob; be careful with the little guy. He is still very fragile, let alone even ready to be hit in the head by the metal ceiling._

_Noob: It was an accident!_

_Scorpion: Don't tell us that; tell your wife._

_(Noob runs over to Rashibot and Noosh; who in which is sitting next to Kitana still trying to silence the whimpering infant.)_

_Noob: I'm sorry, babe. Is he alright?_

_Rashibot: He has a small dent; but don't worry his head will get stronger over time._

_Noob: I'm sorry._

_Rashibot: It's alright; just be more careful._

_(A little distance away Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke watch the episode unfold.)_

_Cyrax: Man that fool almost bashed that kids brains out._

_Smoke: Keep in mind, Cyrax; Noob has rough character. It's going to take a bit more time to get used to fatherhood._

_Sektor: I hope he get's used to it in time for Thanksgiving. Watch he's going to be feeding a raw turkey milk; when his son is frying to a crisp in a turbo oven with seasonings and spices._

_Smoke: (crosses his arms.) Are you saying that, Noob won't be able to learn fatherhood within an eight month period?_

_Cyrax: That's what I mean. My daddy was able to learn parenthood within a two month period; and he had only half of his brain gizmos._

_Sektor: (shaking his head) We can't loose faith with, Noob. This is a new chapter in his life; the least we can do as his buddies is being there for him._

_(All the cyborgs turn to see Noob watching "Stars Wars" while Nooshibot was getting a piggy back ride from Liu Kang.)_

_Smoke: You were saying?_

_Sektor: It doesn't matter; it isn't any of our business. _

_(Meanwhile Liu Kang takes Nooshibot off of his back and hands him to Raiden.)_

_Liu Kang: You take him now, Raiden; I need a soda. _

_Raiden: Where did Rashidal go?_

_Liu Kang: Oh Kitana and her went out to do last minute baby shopping. They'll probably be gone all day. _

_Raiden: (Nooshibot takes off Raiden's hat) Well we can't stay here another day. Sindel's coming to the temple today; and you all have to be there._

_Scorpion: (whining) Why doesn't Kitana have to be there?_

_Raiden: She's helping Rashibot with cyborg shopping; as far as I am concerned._

_Sub-Zero: They couldn't do it before the baby was born?_

_Liu Kang: I guess the only thing Noob had time to shop for was Cyborg cravings._

_Scorpions: Maybe; but that doesn't explain the new furniture and DVD player. And if I can remember correctly nobody gave the newly weds any of this._

_Raiden: Maybe Cyrax and friends bought it; who knows it isn't any of our business. _

_(Liu Kang drinks the rest of his soda and wipes his upper lip.)_

_Liu Kang: Well all I know is if he ain't doing his share there ain't no mercy for him in my fists._

_Raiden: Lovely Liu Kang; now if we can continue on getting home…_

_Liu Kang: (whines) Ugh, I don't want to see Sindel. She is always pinching my cheeks!_

_Sub-Zero: Well apparently she thinks your cute; now if you guys go on ahead I'll meet you in the van in a couple of minutes._

_(Sub-Zero walks to the living room as he hears Raiden giving Liu Kang and Scorpion a lecture.)_

_Raiden: If I have to deal with her hands holding mine and her flirty eyelashes so do you! If I'm going down with this; you're going down with me!_

_Scorpion: (crosses his arms) Nice to know what you would do to us if we ever found you hanging on a cliff that goes straight to hell._

_Raiden: Hell is where you are heading if you don't get your tails through this door!_

_(Meanwhile Sub-Zero sees his brother watching his movies; and eating popcorn.)_

_Noob: Come on Yoda; you got this. Just lift the ship out of the water._

_(Sub-Zero turns off the TV.)_

_Noob: Hey I was watching that!_

_Sub-Zero: I don't care all I care about is you slacking off as a father. It's been about an hour and you want nothing to do with your son!_

_Noob: Not true I named him._

_Sub-Zero: Yes, this makes you a glory hog! That's all you're ever going to do! _

_Noob: Oh yeah!? Frosty!_

_Sub-Zero: Black hole!_

_Noob: Brain Freeze!_

_Sub-Zero: Chee Chee Monkey!_

_Noob: Hey Sub-Zero, what do you call a cow that lives in the Lin Kiue palace!?_

_Sub-Zero: What!_

_Noob: True Blue! HA!_

_Sub-Zero: That is so bogus, Noob. You got that dumb crack fromTruMoo!_

_Noob: So!_

_Sub-Zero: Listen to me; you better take care of that baby, and your wife! Or else._

_Noob: What are you going to do?!_

_Sub-Zero: It doesn't matter what I'll do; all I know is Cyrax will possibly take care of Nooshibot!_

_Noob: What!?_

_Sub-Zero: See for your self. _

_(Sub- Zero gestures to Cyrax reading "Ermac and the Falling Cliff", to Nooshibot in the kitchen)_

_Cyrax: (holding Nooshibot) … Ermac had to be very careful; otherwise he would fall down below on the sharp giant rocks; therefore losing the battle against Ashrah._

_Noob: That's it! (Goes into kitchen and snatches the book from Cyrax) Hey don't read to my kid no more!_

_Cyrax: (angry) Yeah well this kid has a name. And there's no need to be jealous. Just because I can read and play with your son and you can't; doesn't mean you got to get all over my butt about it._

_(Cyrax gets up with Nooshibot in his arms.)_

_Cyrax: Now if you excuse me, I'm taking Jr. to get a polish-up._

_(As Cyrax leaves the room Sub-Zero turns to his older brother.)_

_Sub-Zero: Just because I told you to be a better parent doesn't mean to get all over your friends for being nice to Nooshibot._

_(Noob is silent.)_

_Sub-Zero: I'm telling you now; either take care of your son and wife or get help and don't complain about it at all._

_(Sub-Zero leaves and Noob is left standing alone in the kitchen.)_

_**(What a mess for Noob; trying to grab on to freedom a little while longer. But what else will happen? Will Liu Kang and Scorpion ditch Raiden? Will TruMoo sue Noob for that inoffensive joke? And will Ermac fall off the cliff? Stay tuned for more miraculous humor and adventure.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Let's do this**_

_**(First off thanks for being patient and reviewing; but it's almost time to wrap this up. This takes place a few months later, but also involves more humor and sees through to more adventure. Read and Enjoy.)**_

_(It is a cold windy evening at Raiden's temple; but a trained eye could see that there were disco lights reflecting through the windows. Not to mention a couple of jack o lanterns here and there.)_

_(Front door opens)_

_Raiden: (steps outside.) I forgot to take pictures of these pumpkins; I guess I should do it now before they rot._

_Kitana: (comes outside dressed as "Onaga's bride") Raiden, put your costume on; it's almost time for the party._

_Raiden: (snaps a picture) I told you already, Kitana. I am not dressing up; I'm a thunder god. Not a dancing, hippie, dressing weirdo with a wicker hat._

_Kitana: (grabs Raiden's hand.) Oh please, Raiden. Everybody is going to be dressing up; why not you? _

_(Looks into Raiden's eyes)_

_Kitana: Pleeeaaase?_

_Raiden: Kitana?_

_Kitana: Yes?_

_Raiden: Your fake claws are puncturing my skin._

_Kitana: (let's go of Raiden's hand.) Oh I'm sorry. But please put your costume on. Liu Kang, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero are dressing up; and by the calls I've made so is everyone else._

_(Liu Kang comes outside as Frankenstein)_

_Liu Kang: Hey, Raiden, Sub-Zero can't find his eye patch. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?_

_Raiden: Last time I saw it Scorpion was using it as a sling shot._

_Liu Kang: Oh, that's what he used to hit me in the eye with that coin._

_Raiden: But…I have a feeling it's stretched out by now._

_Liu-Kang: Don't worry about it; we'll figure it out._

_(Liu Kang get's ready to go back inside, but stops suddenly.)_

_Liu Kang: Hey, Raiden where is your costume? Aren't you dressing up?_

_(Kitana looks at Raiden sadly, but Raiden sighs and nods to Liu Kang.)_

_Raiden: Yes, Liu Kang I am dressing up. _

_Liu Kang: Alright, hey did Sektor and Ermac ever call? They're supposed to be coming early to help with the music._

_Kitana: Not that I know of, but Cyrax called and said they'd be a little late._

_Raiden: What happened?_

_Kitana: Let's just say Smoke got the same experience as his name._

_Liu Kang: Oh crap; that means if Cyrax is late so is Sektor._

_Raiden: Well that doesn't mean Ermac isn't going to help you._

_Liu Kang: True. (Liu Kang turns to go back inside, but stops and stares at Kitana.) Your costume makes my heart come up my throat._

_(Liu Kang goes back inside.)_

_Raiden: (looks at Kitana) Was that a compliment?_

_(Meanwhile at the spaceship; everyone was scurrying around to get to the temple on time.)_

_Sektor: Cyrax, where's my music bag?!_

_Cyrax: It's in the closet. Where it's always been; it case you haven't realized._

_Sektor: I don't need no smack from you today, dude; I need to get to the temple before Ermac picks crappy music._

_Cyrax: Can't argue with you there. (goes upstairs.)_

_Smoke: (whimpering on the sofa with a bandaged hand) I will never make pumpkin cookies again._

_Noob: Don't be so glum, Smoke. Everyone makes mistakes; and it's no big deal._

_Smoke: Thank you, Noob._

_(Cyrax comes back down stairs in his costume.)_

_Cyrax: (wearing a pizza outfit.) I'm ready!_

_Noob: What in Nether realms name are you wearing?_

_Sektor: It's a stupid pizza._

_Cyrax: (crosses his arms.) Hey yours is no better, Mr. Mailman._

_Sektor: I told you I'm the dead mailman!_

_Noob: (munching on a pumpkin cookie) What happened did an assassin give you a ticking time bomb to deliver? _

_(All cyborgs except Sektor laugh)_

_Sektor: That's not funny!_

_Noob: Oh yes it is; not to mention that Noosh is already is already one of the walking dead. So you are out of luck pal._

_(Sektor goes up stairs and grips his fists angrily as they start to laugh at him again.)_

_Rashibot: Well he's ready._

_Noob: Wow; he really does look dead._

_(Noob walks over to Rashibot and Nooshibot; in which Nooshibot was made to look like a zombie.)_

_Noob: I like the ax we super glued to his head._

_Smoke: (looks horrifyingly at the parents) What?_

_Rashibot: Don't worry; we made a metal head casing. You can't even tell it's not his head._

_Smoke: That does look pretty graphic; has he shot you with his pistol yet?_

_Noob: Yes._

_Smoke: (Looks curiously at Noob) Where?_

_(Noob sat next to Smoke and took off his sandal and sock; revealing his narrowly shot toe.)_

_Noob: That crap hurt._

_Smoke: (grossed out) No kidding._

_Sektor: (comes back down stairs.) Alright, now I'm ready._

_Cyrax: What the hell are you?_

_Sektor: I'm Rambo; you dishrag!_

_(Noob put's his sock and sandal back on, and takes Rashibot by the shoulder.)_

_Noob: We got to get ready; can you wait a little longer?_

_Sektor: Sure, I'll watch the little brain muncher for you._

_(As Noob and Rashibot go upstairs Sektor sits down with Noosh in his lap.)_

_Sektor: You got some crazy parents; but that's alright. My parents were just as crazy; once my dad glued a horn to his head and my mother ripped the paint job off of him._

_Smoke: Hey remember when we were kids Raiden slipped on a fish and fell on my mom's tushie?_

_(Cyborgs laugh)_

_Nooshibot: (claps his hands) Tushie._

_Cyrax: Oh crap; did you hear what he said?_

_Sektor: Noob is going to kill us._

_Smoke: Just make sure he doesn't ever say that around anybody._

_(Noob and Rashibot come downstairs, in their costumes.)_

_Noob: (dressed as a gangster) Alright let's go._

_Rashibot: (dressed as a female devil) He didn't shoot any of you with his pistol did he?_

_Cyrax: (nervously) Oh, no he was just peachy._

_Sektor: We are dead and on Halloween too._

_(Back at the temple Kitana was putting drinking cups on the tables in the big living room; unknowingly Scorpion walks in.)_

_Scorpion: (whispers to himself) This is going to be great._

_(Kitana's back is turned when Scorpion taps on her shoulder.)_

_Kitana: (startled) What?! (screams) Help, Raiden help! Liu Kang, Sub-Zero HELP!_

_(Raiden, Liu Kang, and Sub-Zero run in the living room.)_

_Raiden: (dressed as the KFC guy) Who are you, you monster!?_

_Liu Kang: (wacking Scorpion in the head with a broom) LEAVE MY KITANA ALONE!_

_Sub-Zer0: (dressed as a pirate, and holding out a plastic sword) Feel my wrath!_

_Scorpion: (dressed as Wolf man) You idiots, it's just me! And Sub-Zero that fake sword couldn't even cut my toe nails if you had a choice to use it!_

_Sub-Zero: (wearing a black cardboard eye patch) It's not my fault! Raiden wouldn't let me have a real one!_

_Raiden: (takes a deep breath) Scorpion, you scared us for a second there._

_Scorpion: (takes the big mask off) I know, sorry about that fellas._

_Kitana: Well that's not a bad costume, Scorpion. It looked pretty real to me._

_Scorpion: (smirks) Thanks._

_(Scorpion takes this time to look at Raiden who was trying to fix his beard.)_

_Scorpion: The KFC guy? Raiden, is your life that low?_

_Raiden: I thought it would be fun!_

_Liu Kang: It's more fun being a classical character._

_Raiden: (Gets up close to Liu Kang) I could really care less, Liu Kang._

_Liu Kang: (sing songingly) How low will he go; everybody sing it now. How low will he go?_

_(Raiden throws his arms up in the air and holler's; leaving a smirking Liu Kang.)_

_Liu Kang: Oh come on pops; you know I love you._

_(Doorbell rings)_

_Kitana: Oh, the guests are here!_

_(Kitana runs to open the door, with Liu Kang trailing behind, unknowingly.)_

_Kitana: (squeals)_

_Liu Kang: Boom shaka laka!_

_Scorpion: He is too much of a happy Frankenstein._

_(Meanwhile Kitana opens the doors and welcomes in the waiting guests. One after another; compliments were given and laughs were made.)_

_Scorpion: So a ghost, huh?_

_Shinnok: (under a white sheet) Yes._

_Scorpion: I'm surprised you didn't show up as "Side-Show Bob"._

_Shinnok: Oh, no I'm not as funny as he is._

_(While everyone is talking and laughing Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke are the first ones to go through he door.)_

_Cyrax: Let's just hope, Noob doesn't find out about the word we taught his son._

_Sektor: Let's not jinx it. We are at a party let's just try to have fun._

_Smoke: I got cookies!_

_(Noob, Rashibot, and Nooshibot come through the door next.)_

_Raiden: (sees the family) Rashidal, Noob so nice to see you._

_Rashibot: Hi, Raiden; I'm glad we could make it._

_Raiden: (Takes Noosh) So am I; I haven't seen you in awhile._

_Noob: All is well though; we like coming to your parties._

_Raiden: Yeah, but they are not really mine. Kitana just loves having them all the time._

_(Raiden whispers to Noob.)_

_Raiden: If you ask me I think she just likes giving Liu Kang an excuse to dress nice._

_Noob: You think that too?_

_(Meanwhile in the far corner of the room Sektor, Ermac and Liu Kang start to play music.)_

_Ermac: This is for all you lovers out the…_

_(Liu Kang pushes him out of the way.)_

_Liu Kang: (microphone) Let's get this party started!_

_(Funky music starts to play.)_

_Sektor: That's more like it. (looks at Ermac)_

_Ermac: (starts around his head) Earth angel, Earth Angel…._

_(Over at the refreshment table Noob is getting a drink, and just so happens to see a certain someone next to him.)_

_Bo Rai Cho: (slams his cup down) So you try to avoid me for a year do you?! Well I'll show you that I am not that hard to avoid!_

_Noob: Oh crap. I didn't say anything that Cyrax said I did, I swear. I just said to use your stick and take a hike._

_Bo Rai Cho: I ought to slug you!_

_Noob: (runs)_

_Bo Rai Cho: You can run but I will always remember!_

_(Kitana and Rashibot are having a conversation when Raiden comes by.)_

_Raiden: Uh, Rashidal…_

_Rashibot: Yes, Raiden?_

_Raiden: I think Noosh needs a diaper change._

_(Rashibot takes Noosh from Raiden; all the while Noob zips by and stands next to his wife.)_

_Noob: Hey sweets; what's going on here?_

_Rashibot: I'm about to change, Noosh, honey why?_

_Noob: Oh I can do that. I need the practice._

_Rashibot: Are you sure I don't want you not being with your friends._

_Sub-Zero: (Walking by) What friends? Ha!_

_Noob: (mumbles to himself) Stinking pirate. Yes I'm sure._

_Rashibot: Alright then._

_Noob: (gets Noosh from Rashibot) Let's go little man. It's too dangerous out here._

_(Noob went upstairs to the main bathroom and knocked on the door before entering.)_

_Noob: Hello is anyone in there?_

_(bath room door opens)_

_Oscar: (wearing a bowtie and top hat) What up, Noob._

_Noob: Hey, Oscar._

_(Noob continues to walk in when he stops and looks behind him, but after awhile shakes his head.)_

_Noob: I will never understand this situation._

_(Noob groans)_

_Noob: He forgot to flush!_

_(Noob flushes the toilet and then sits Nooshibot on the sink counter.)_

_Noob: (changing Noosh) You and I just find ourselves in stupid situations._

_(Noosh giggles.)_

_Noob: I mean really, a few months ago your mommy had to show me how to change your diaper. I didn't think you had hips._

_(Sub-Zero is walking down the hallway taking the cardboard eye patch off his eyes.)_

_Sub-Zero: I have to have another one somewhere; this is making my eye red._

_(As Sub-Zero walks past the bathroom door he hears Noob talking.)_

_Sub-Zero: Is that Noob?_

_Noob: (still talking to Nooshibot) …I'm always getting myself into things I can't handle. I guess it's not all bad; I mean I'm able to handle myself in this pretty well._

_(Sub-Zero has the door open a crack.)_

_Noob: I wish I knew how to do more with you though. I mean really, how does it feel to have a stupid daddy?_

_Noosh: (giggles)_

_Noob: (smirks) Oh you think that's funny, do you? Well I'm not perfect, and with all those weirdo's we're living with at the ship I highly doubt you are either._

_(Noob gets finished changing Noosh and smiles at him.)_

_Noob: (hugs Noosh) You poor son of a gun; your daddy's a stupid jerk. But I'll make you much better though, just you wait and see._

_Sub-Zero: (thinks to himself) 'What was I thinking when I told him that stuff a while back?'_

_(Noob prepares to leave when Sub-Zero quickly runs into his room only to make it look like he was walking out of it when Noob was coming out of the bathroom.)_

_Sub-Zero: Noob._

_Noob: (not making eye contact) Sub-Zero._

_Sub-Zero: (get's Noob by the shoulder) Listen, I didn't mean what I said, awhile back. I shouldn't have told you any of that. _

_(Noob looks at Sub-Zero; finally after about seven months. In graphic information those months before Rashibot couldn't even get Noob to talk to his brother were low; even as his wife had tried to convince him. Noob had not budged.)_

_Noob: (looks hurtfully at Sub-Zero) At least half of those things you said may have been true; nevertheless I love my son. And I don't want anybody but my wife and I to raise him._

_(Sub-Zero sighs sadly as he looks at his brother.)_

_Noob: So your little comment on Cyrax raising him isn't true._

_Sub-Zero: I know; but you proved me wrong. I heard what you said in there, and none of it is true. You're not that bad of a father; so I'm sorry._

_(Noob stood there looking for any traces of false understanding on his brother's face. Though all he saw was sadness, and the desire for wanting to be forgiven.)_

_Noob: (sighs) It's alright. I had every right to be yelled at like that. I'm not too much of a good man._

_Sub-Zero: I wouldn't say that; at least you're not like Baraka._

_(Downstairs.)_

_(The doorbell rings; because of the candy picking kids of the season.)_

_(Doorbell rings again)_

_Baraka: (growls and get's his claws out.)_

_Mileena: (from a distance) No, Baraka._

_Baraka: (groans)_

_(Back upstairs)_

_Noob: Yeah, I guess you're right. _

_Sub-Zero: (Nods) I'm sorry._

_Noob: It's alright._

_(The two brothers shake hands and then Sub-Zero turns his attention to Nooshibot)_

_Sub-Zero: How has he been?_

_Noob: Oh just fine. He's really something._

_Sub-Zero: Can I hold him?_

_(Noob nods and gives Nooshibot to Sub-Zero.)_

_Sub-Zero: He's really strong, but cute nonetheless._

_Noob: Yeah, but he's already shot me in the foot._

_(Nooshibot just so happened to be picking at Sub-Zero's mask that time and had been capable of taking it off.)_

_Sub-Zero: (gasp)_

_Noob: Oh, geez. (takes Noosh) Sorry dude._

_Sub-Zero: (puts his mask back on) You didn't see anything._

_(Noob nods and they both go down the stairs.)_

_Sub-Zero: Does he know how to talk yet?_

_Noob: No, but hopefully he'll be able to…._

_Noosh: Tushie. (claps his hands)_

_(The brothers are quiet)_

_Noob/Sub-Zero: Cyborgs!_

_**(I'll just give you guys a heads up; this is the second to last chapter before "The time of your lives" is over. The next one is going to take you out a bit further, but I'm not going to give any details. But stay tuned for one more big adventure.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**One more time**_

_(The last chapter for "The time of your lives" people; thanks for your patience and reviews. Special thanks to _

_Grandmaster Sub-Zero, Lady Magdoll, Forevr, and Cold recluse for their reviews and support.)_

_(It was a hot summer day at the space ship. Just by looking around you would think no one was home, but the silence was soon broken by multiple gun shots.)_

_(Inside the Tekunin warship prison room.)_

_Noob: (shaking his head) No, Noosh you're still shooting your machine gun way too much; your losing amo faster than you can reload yourself._

_Noosh: (kicks the ground) I know, dad. It's really hard to control though. _

_Noob: I know it's not easy; but this is all about self-control and discipline. The better you get with that machine gun, the faster you can wound your opponent._

_Noosh: Alright I'll try again._

_(Noosh reloads the machine gun in his chest plate, and prepares to try again when Cyrax comes in.)_

_Cyrax: Yo, Noob your wife needs you to get Sprinkles inside. It's fixing to reach 101 F. _

_Noob: There's no way it is that hot outside._

_Cyrax: Oh no? Smoke is on the damned sofa sweating bullets._

_Noosh: Maybe he's over exaggerating._

_Cyrax: Maybe he is. But if he was he wouldn't be laying there with a pound of ice on his chest._

_(Noob prepares to walk out of the prison room.)_

_Noob: I better go get that cat inside then; the last thing I feel like doing outside is burying it._

_(Noob leaves and Cyrax turns to Noosh.)_

_Cyrax: Hey man your mom called me just now and told me to tell you to take out the trash._

_Noosh: (groans) I hate taking out the trash. Besides it rained last night; that's when it smells worse than usual._

_Cyrax: I don't blame you man; but the last thing you want is to have your old man be mad at you._

_Noosh: I guess your right, Cyrax._

_(Cyrax puts his hand on Noosh's shoulder.)_

_Cyrax: Of course I am; you don't want your mom being mad at you either. Those two both being mad at you is a bad mix._

_Noosh: (walking out of the prison room) Your right; and I just got this machine gun today._

_Cyrax: (nods) Nobody likes losing their weaponry; especially kids._

_(Cyrax and Noosh walk down the hallway to the kitchen area; where a sink full of dishes and a trashcan with cyber flies lingered.)_

_Cyrax: Your old man must really hate doing things in here._

_Noosh: Hey you would too if Smoke came in and started doing the Macarena on the counters when you were cleaning._

_Cyrax: Good point._

_(As Cyrax did dishes and Noosh took out the trash and picked up trash out of the living room; Noob and Smoke came in through the kitchen door.)_

_Noob: …that still doesn't explain why you were sun bathing in the first place. You almost over heated yourself._

_Smoke: Hey I enjoy sun bathing on a hot day like this. It makes me feel good._

_(Smoke then turns his attention to Cyrax and Noosh.)_

_Smoke: What are you fruits doing?!_

_Cyrax: (shrugs) Cleaning?_

_Smoke: Why in Raiden's name would you do that; that's for the lady to do._

_Noob: Yes well the main lady is on a mission right now. Therefore they are taking care of it._

_Smoke: (slams his fist on the table) Oh no dude, that's exactly how it starts; the woman goes to work and the men stay home and …_

_Noob: (pushes Noosh out of the kitchen) Alright that's enough for now._

_(Noob turns on Smoke.)_

_Noob: WHAT THE HELL WASTHAT!?_

_Smoke: I'm just telling the little man the truth._

_Noob: What women have you been hanging around with?_

_Smoke: Uh, my mom?_

_Noob: That doesn't mean anything!_

_Cyrax: (gets between them) Fellas, listen up. This is a situation that has been argued with for years and generations; bottom line we men work and do what they can. Woman do what they can; not take over the world or say they are better… but do what they can._

_(Noob and Smoke look at each other.)_

_Smoke: I guess that's alright._

_Cyrax: Nothing to it, see?_

_(Doorbell rings)_

_Smoke: I got it!_

_(Smoke opens the door and sees Liu Kang with a sleeping bag.)_

_Noob: What are you doing here?_

_Liu Kang: Rashibot said that I could stay over here while you guys went to the tournament._

_Noob: Tournament?_

_(Noob looks at Cyrax and Smoke)_

_Cyrax: Surprise brother man! _

_Smoke: We got ourselves tickets to Mortal Kombat!_

_Noob: You…you did? You mean I was on ticket betting websites for nothing?!_

_Cyrax/Smoke: Yes._

_Noob: …_

_(Smoke and Cyrax start to laugh and eventually Noob does too.)_

_Liu Kang: So, where can I put my bag?_

_Noob: Wait a minute; aren't you going?_

_Liu Kang: Dude, I am the champion of Mortal Kombat. I live it, why do I have to go see it?_

_Noob: True._

_(Noob turns to Nooshibot)_

_Noob: Will you be okay with Liu Kang?_

_Noosh: Sure, can I have another friend over?_

_Noob: No._

_Noosh: Oh please, dad; it won't be so bad. We won't even have a party or anything._

_Noob: That's not what worries me; it's the person you want to invite._

_Noosh: He's not that bad._

_Liu Kang: Come on Noob. I'll be here the whole time; not to mention I'll be in charge._

_(Noob looks from Liu Kang to Noosh from Noosh to Cyrax.)_

_Cyrax: Why shouldn't he?_

_Noob: (sighs) Alright fine. But one screw up and you will feel the wrath of shadow._

_(Noob walks out of the room with Cyrax and Smoke trailing behind.)_

_Nooshibot: (snickers) Wrath of shadow._

_Liu Kang: Doesn't he mean brotherhood shadow?_

_Nooshibot: Who knows?_

_(Liu Kang and Noosh continue to laugh.)_

_Noob: (peers in the doorway) Shut up!_

_(Liu Kang and Noosh are silent.)_

_Later_

_(Raiden is walking with Noosh's friend to the ship.)_

_Raiden: Make sure you don't stay up too late._

_Noosh's friend: Yes, Raiden._

_Raiden: Your father said you could stay here as long as you need to. He knows you don't get to see Noosh often._

_Noosh's friend: Thanks, Raiden._

_(Raiden knocks on the door and in a moment Cyrax comes to the door with a bowl and Mac and cheese in his hand.)_

_Cyrax: What up, Raiden. Hey there Jubei, come in fellas._

_Raiden: Oh no, I have to go; Sindel invited me for a sushi eating contest. I don't know why, I hardly eat the stuff._

_(Raiden shrugs and walks down the steps but quickly turns back around.)_

_Raiden: Oh and Jubei…_

_Jubei: Yes, Raiden?_

_Raiden: No rated R movies._

_(Inside)_

_Liu Kang: Hey Jubei how you doing?_

_Jubei: Good, uh where's Noosh?_

_Liu Kang: Uh his dad is giving him a lecture on manhood. Reason being is because Noosh asked if he could watch rated R movies. Apparently a "no" wasn't a good enough answer for him._

_(Noosh comes out of the kitchen round eyed.)_

_Noob: So now you know, son. Manhood is a gift that shouldn't be watched on the screen; but done in real life. Not that you should do it now, I strongly suggest that for later._

_Noosh: Well I don't think I want to see another piece of porn again._

_Noob: WHAT!?_

_Noosh: (cowers behind Jubei) Sektor showed it to me._

_(A few months before Sektor had been kicked out of the ship he had shown Noosh his "personal collection" of desirable magazines. By Cyrax's explanation, Sektor had crossed the line when he made an inconsiderate comment on his roommates.)_

_Smoke: Maybe it's time we go, Noob. _

_Cyrax: Yeah we should get moving if we're going be back in three days._

_(As Noob, Cyrax, and Smoke leave; Liu Kang takes his back and dumps all his stuff on the floor.)_

_Liu Kang: I figured both of you guy's would be here, so I brought snacks and creepy entertainment._

_(Noosh and Jubei look curiously at the large pile of fun.)_

_Liu Kang: Go ahead and go through it, if you like._

_(Noosh and Jubei go through the assorted snacks and movies.)_

_Noosh: (gasps and picks up a movie.) The Exorcist!_

_Jubei: Popcorn! _

_Liu Kang: (picks up the Exorcist) This is the old one; nevertheless I don't think I should be showing this to you._

_Sub-Zero: No you shouldn't._

_(All three of the guys turn to see Sub-Zero standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.)_

_Noosh: Uncle Sub-Zero, what are you doing here?_

_Sub-Zero: Your father asked me to come and check on you. Considering that you were fixing to watch a highly rated movie; I came just in time._

_Liu Kang: I wasn't going to let them watch it. This would keep them up all night._

_Sub-Zero: (shivers) No kidding._

_Jubei: Join us Sub-Zero; we are about to get this party started!_

_Liu Kang: Not a party. (Does the fingers) "Sleep over."_

_Sub-Zero: I guess I could sleep over; if that's alright with all of you._

_Noosh: Sure, we need another groupie._

_Sub-Zero: Very funny; but I also brought movies of my own; in case Liu Kang's were too rated._

_(Sub-Zero takes a bag out from behind his back; and dumps his things next to Liu Kang's.)_

_Jubei: Nice, he has Ding Dongs._

_Noosh: Cujo, Childs Play, Halloween, and Friday the thirteenth._

_Liu Kang: Not a bad selection, Sub-Zero. You didn't bring "The Omen"?_

_Sub-Zero: They are twelve years old. They don't need to be seeing an evil devil child in action._

_Liu Kang: Yes, and they don't need to be seeing a crazy rabid dog, two maniac's, and a possessed doll._

_Sub-Zero: Come on the Lin Kiue clan let me watch all of that when I was ten._

_(Meanwhile all the way to Shang Tsun's island a tournament was taking place; with three front seat viewers.)_

_Noob: It feels nice to be away from home for once. It's so relaxing._

_Cyrax: Hey, Noob your wife is on the phone._

_Noob: Alright let me have it. (takes the phone) Hello?_

_Rashibot: (on the phone) Hey Noob, how are things going._

_Noob: Oh great babe, things couldn't be better._

_Rashibot: That's good. I'll be home tomorrow; so I'm leaving tonight to get there early and clean things up before Raiden get's there._

_Noob: What?_

_Rashibot: Raiden, just called and said he's be visiting tomorrow. He has a couple of papers to give you._

_Noob: …_

_Rashibot: Noob, you still there?_

_Noob: (nervous) Uh, yes. Rashibot, did you want anyone to sleep over tonight with Noosh?_

_Rashibot: No not tonight; Jubei can come over tomorrow when Raiden comes; if that's what you're referring to._

_Noob: You never told me that!_

_Rashibot: I called you earlier and left a message with Smoke; you apparently didn't get it._

_(Noob slowly turns to look at Smoke; who is laughing like a doof.)_

_Smoke: (pointing and laughing) Ha, ha ha! That dude landed on his butt on that guys head._

_(Noob keeps staring at Smoke angrily until he notices.)_

_Smoke: What?_

_Noob: (on phone again) Hey sweet heart I'll talk to you later; Smoke just got hurt._

_(Noob hangs up and looks at Smoke.)_

_Smoke: Oh was it about that message? I completely forgot; Raiden is coming over tomorrow to give you some documents you need and so we need to stay home and clean up a little._

_(Noob looks angrily silent at Smoke.)_

_Smoke: So you know, your wife won't have to clean up so much; because he's coming at 9 in the morning._

_Noob: You are… so…DEAD!_

_(Noob tries to strangle Smoke but Cyrax stops him.)_

_Cyrax: Dudes, calm down; the best thing we can do for now is ask when the tournament will be over._

_Noob: Your right, Cyrax. _

_(Noob walks over to the main entrance where a guard is seen guarding the entranceway.)_

_Guard: Yes?_

_Noob: Oh yeah I was wondering… Wait a minute; Kung Lao is that you?_

_Kung Lao: Shhhh. Yes it is me; don't blow my cover._

_Noob: I won't but what are you doing here? You're not even allowed near the battle floor._

_You're not even allowed to touch the blood that spills._

_Kung Lao: I know that; which is why I am dressed in this get up._

_Noob: LISTEN, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE._

_Kung Lao: You can't get out of here._

_Noob: What?!_

_Kung Lao: You can't leave; you paid for the show. You pay to see Kombatants play._

_Noob: (groans) When will it be over?_

_King Lao: In about oh… five hours._

_Noob: Doh!_

_(Meanwhile a few hours away Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Jubei, and Noosh are watching the last movie of the night.)_

_(The TV lights are flashing, all the lights are off, and all four are munching on something and watching Childs play.)_

_TV: Andy, come on we're going to the hospital. (A few seconds later the ending music starts to play.)_

_Liu Kang: (turns off the TV) Alright guys' time for bed. _

_(Jubei and Noosh get on the fold up sofa and curl up under the sheets.)_

_Jubei: Tonight was awesome._

_Noosh: I know; I'll never be able to forget today._

_Jubei: Noosh?_

_Noosh: Jubei?_

_Jubei: I can't sleep._

_Noosh: Neither can._

_Jubei: What If Chucky is staring at me?_

_Noosh: I think he'd rather kill you; besides…_

_(clattering in the kitchen)_

_Jubei: Noosh, something's in the kitchen…_

_Noosh: It's probably nothing._

_(Something metal falls in the kitchen.)_

_Noosh: Yes it's probably nothing._

_(The sound of knives sharpening fill the kitchen.)_

_Jubei: I'm sleeping with Liu Kang. (pokes at Liu Kang on the floor) Liu Kang… Liu Kang._

_Liu Kang: mmm? What up dude?_

_Jubei: I'm afraid can I sleep with you?_

_Liu Kang: Sure, if you really need to._

_(Jubei snuggles close to Liu Kang.)_

_Jubei: Thanks, Liu Kang._

_(Noosh goes over to where Sub-Zero is.)_

_Noosh: Uncle Sub-Zero?_

_Sub-Zero: (snores loudly)_

_Noosh: (pokes Sub-Zero) Uncle Sub-Zero._

_Sub-Zero: Huh? Oh Noosh, what's the matter?_

_Noosh: I can't sleep; could I sleep next to you?_

_Sub-Zero: Sure. Why didn't you say so?_

_(Noosh lies next to Sub-Zero has he puts the sheet over them both.)_

_Noosh: Good night uncle Sub-Zero._

_Sub-Zero: Night._

_(A few hours later Noob, Cyrax, and Smoke finally get home at 3:30 in the morning; they all come inside quietly along with Kung Lao trailing behind.)_

_Noob: (whispering) Thanks for helping us get out of there, Kung Lao._

_Kung Lao: (fans himself with his hat.) No problem; I wouldn't want you to die because you let your son have a sleepover. Not to mention with Raiden coming today._

_(Noob sees Liu Kang with Jubei, and Sub-Zero with Noosh.)_

_Noob: (sighs) I'm surprised the house is still standing._

_Cyrax: You mean space ship._

_Noob: Yeah, ship. Are you guys going to try and help me clean this up?_

_Smoke: Sure._

_Kung Lao: Wouldn't have it any other way._

_Cyrax: Count me in._

_Noob: Alright let's get cracking._

_(Noob walks over to the kitchen.)_

_Noob: The cleaning stuff should be I he…_

_(Noob stops talking and Cyrax, Smoke, and Kung Lao walk over to see what was so surprising.)_

_Smoke: Really?_

_(Oscar is sitting at the kitchen table eating a ham sandwich; with the ham and knife still lying out on the table.)_

_Oscar: Hey guys._

_Cyrax: Oscar, get your bony butt out of here._

_Oscar: Ok._

_(Oscar walks out of the kitchen and out the front door.)_

_Cyrax: He came all the way from Raiden's temple to mooch off a sandwich?!_

_Noob: I guess so._

_(Over the few hours left which was about four; Noob, Smoke, Kung Lao, and Cyrax cleaned the kitchen, upstairs rooms, bathrooms, and living room. In which they had to wake the boys up; and make Liu Kang, and Sub-Zero do something.)_

_Noob: Clean Role check! Sprinkles!_

_Cyrax: (holds a pissed off blow dried Sprinkles) Clean!_

_Noob: Bathrooms and Kitchen!_

_Smoke: Clean!_

_Noob: Living room!_

_Liu Kang: Clean!_

_Noob: Upstairs and downstairs!_

_Sub-Zero/Kung Lao: Clean!_

_Noob: Noosh!_

_Noosh: Polished and clean!_

_Noob: Jubei!_

_Jubei: Packed!_

_Noob: (throws a clipboard down on the ground.) Finished and just in time._

_(Rashibot and Scorpion walk through the door.)_

_Rashibot: Wow, it's clean in here._

_Scorpion: Jubei, are you ready to go?_

_Jubei: Do I have to?_

_Scorpion: Yes, you can come back later; if they let you._

_Jubei: Alright, bye everyone._

_(Everyone waves good bye and in that time Raiden comes through the door.)_

_Raiden: Good morning everyone. _

_Noosh: Hi grandpa._

_Jubei: Good morning, Raiden. You smell like raisins this morning._

_Scorpion: (laughs nervously) Tee hee, some humor right, Raiden?_

_(Raiden doesn't laugh which gives Scorpion his cue to leave.)_

_Raiden: Anyways, Noob about those papers._

_2 hours later_

_(Shooting noises are heard from the prison room again.)_

_Noob: Much better, Noosh. Better than yesterday._

_Cyrax: That was a good attempt; but try to straighten your back, and bend your legs a little more._

_(Noosh does as Cyrax suggested.)_

_Noob: Now fire!_

_Cyrax: Blow your old mans head off!_

_Noob: Hey! No Noosh not really._

_Noosh: Alright, one, two, three._

_Noob: Fire!_

_(Noosh fires his machine gun into the target his father had made recently; and fires directly in the middle.)_

_Noob: Very nice._

_Cyrax: Aw kid you missed your chance._

_Noob: (points his finger in Cyrax's face) I'm warning you!_

_Noosh: (trying to get his fathers attention) Dad?_

_Noob: Yes, Noosh?_

_Noosh: I'm sorry about the mess we made earlier; I almost got you and everyone else in trouble._

_Noob: (puts his hand on Noosh's shoulder) It wasn't your fault; it was a mistake. Besides I told you to go ahead and have Jubei over._

_Noosh: (hugs Noob) Could you show me how to do that Dark assassin thing again?_

_(Noob looks at his son. Even though he was twelve his muscle stability was at a maximum; Noob made sure of that. Noosh's metal hair shined in the prison lights that hung overhead. His black and red armor job protected his arms chest and legs with thickness. )_

_Noob: 'Black armor, almost like my own.'_

_(His black metal face looked up at him with those glowing white eyes; and red slash designs went across the black texture of his mask. He came up to the middle of Noob's abs; soon he would be bigger.)_

_Noob: 'Those glowing white eyes.'_

_Noosh: Well dad, please?_

_Noob: (crosses his arms.) Alright one more time. (sees Rashibot watching at the corner of his eye; he winks at her.) But make sure you pay attention._

_**(So the question remains; were the Kombatants willing to care for Rashidal? The answer is yes. Far more than they imagined; rough times yes, unwilling times no.)**_

_**(Thanks for everything guys; I enjoyed writing this fanfic more than any other fanfic I've ever written. I won't be writing over the summer much; due to not having my own computer at home. But if I do; I will return. Thanks and have a great summer. I will miss writing (**__**sob**__**).)**_

_**-Dark Silence of the Clans**_


End file.
